Total Drama Rebellion
by Bloodlace
Summary: Season 5 is underway! With 23 of your favourite contestants are back for another shot at the million. And to keep things exciting, 4 new campers will be added to the mix. More drama on Total Drama Rebellion!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Total Drama Rebellion – Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey, my name is Bloodlace and here is my story: Total Drama Rebellion. I saw other stories like this and I'm like 'Why not write your own?' So here I am! Also, this story takes place after ROTI, so that means that All-Stars never happened. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Enjoy!_

_What to expect: OC's, Aftermaths, NoCoah/Yaoi, Zoke, Samkota, Aleheather, CxDxG, may contain ideas of dark themes (Rape, torture and suicide (Flashbacks ONLY)), a lot of drama and THREE types of idols (Chris, Chef and Blaineley)_

_What NOT to except: Pregnancy, Murder, Crossovers and Two teams)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's/ 'new' characters. Team names are Pay per Views/tag teams (PPV) and belong to the WWE._

_P.S: In my country, the winners were Owen, Beth, Heather and Cameron._

Chris McLean is seen standing on the dock of Camp Wawanawka with a massive grin on his face.

"Welcome to Season Five of Total Drama, people! I am thrilled to be back after my year long 'vacation'. Anyways, we have chosen 23 competitors from seasons 1 to 4, and we have decided to add 4 new cast mates to make things more dramatic. There will be mixtures of old challenges, as well as new romance, new alliances and new drama. And instead of interns testing out the stunts, we're gonna make the people who didn't make the season try them out in front of EVERYBODY! It's gonna be so much fun with all new action from

TOTAL

DRAMA

REBELLION!"

*Opening theme song plays*

"Now, let's introduce our campers! Up first: Our aura-reading animal lover, Dawn!" Dawn floats off the boat and onto the dock towards Chris, an unreadable look on her face.

"Hello Dawn, how are things?"

"Hey Chris. Things are ok. How are you? Your aura says that you are happy to be here and you can't wait for the season to kick off."

"Yes, I'm good. And yes I'm happy to be here. And the season will kick off when we introduce everyone, which happens when you decide to move to the other side of the dock. NOW!" Chris yelled, wanting to get past the introductions as quick as looked unfazed as she floated to the other side of the dock.

"Alright, our next contestant is Total Drama's number one stalker, that's right! It's our Cody-stalker, Sierra!" Sierra jumped onto the dock in a slightly bended position with lustful eyes and some drool coming from her mouth. Her hair had grown back, although it's shorter than in season 3. She raced over to Chris and grabbed him by his collar.

"WHERE IS MY CODY-KINS?!" Sierra shouted into Chris' face, causing Chris to be covered in saliva. Chris pushed Sierra off him and wiped the saliva off his face.

"Cody isn't here yet. He will be arriving soon though. But, in the meantime, go and stand next to Dawn on the other side of the dock."

Chris points in the direction of the dock to a lone Dawn standing and talking to a animal on her shoulder. Dawn looks to Sierra and waves, causing Sierra to walk over to Dawn in hopes of making a new friend.

"Hi Dawn, can you read my aura?"

"Sure, your aura is pink, the colour of love. You must have really strong feelings for-"

"CODY-KINS! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Sierra screamed as a clearly terrified Cody stepped on the dock. She ran to hug him, but tripped when Chris 'accidentally' put his foot out in her pathway, causing her to stumble, tackle Cody and sending them both into the water. Cody gasped for breath as he rose from the surface. Sierra appeared above the water and began to squeeze the life out of Cody.

"Can we get on with the show now?"

Chris said as Sierra threw Cody on the dock. Cody moaned in pain as he went to get himself off the ground. A pair of dark hands helped Cody as he looked to see Noah Staring back at him.

"Be careful Stalker-licious doesn't destroy your innocence."

Noah said with a smirk as Cody slightly blushed.

"T-Thanks Noah. I'll make sure of it."

Cody said to Noah as he smiled his gap smile.

"Ahem. Introducing our favourite bookworm, Noah."

Sierra climbed onto the dock, dripping wet, and hugged Cody some more. Cody went to grab Noah to help him, but Noah just walked towards Dawn.

"YOU TOO! OVER THERE!"

Chris screamed at Sierra and Cody as he pointed to the other end of the dock. Sierra rushed over to the corner and after much debate, let Cody out of her grasp.

"Our next contestant is our blonde bombshell: Lindsay."

Lindsay walked to Chris with her luggage.

"Hey Chip! Is Tyler competing? Will we be on the same team? Is the writer going to let us win?"

Chris inwardly face palmed.

"1. IT'S CHRIS! 2. Tyler isn't competing this season, which means 2 and 3 questions are answered. This brings us to 4. It's up to the writer as to whether or not you will win or not."

Lindsay looked sad at the thought of Tyler not competing with her, but she shrugged it off and walked to the other side of the dock.

"Okay, our next competitor is the self-promoting-"

"SHA-Lightning is back! And I'm gonna win this time. SHA-Yeah!"

Lightning jumps onto the dock and strikes a 'Hulk Hogan' pose. Chris doesn't bother to say anything and point to where the other campers are standing. Lightning understands what Chris is saying and goes to the other side of the dock without a word.

"Up next, Tan-in-a-Can, the Jersey Shores daughter: Anne Maria."

Anne Maria walks onto the dock using her hair can. Chris goes to snatch it off her but she punches him in the stomach before he can grab the can. Anne Maria keeps walking to the other side of the dock, using her hair spray the whole time. Chris, on the ground, is holding his stomach in pain as he yells at Anne Maria.

"What the fuck was that for, you BITCH?!"

"Bitch? That's my cue."

All the campers groaned as Heather stepped onto the dock. She smiled evilly as she flipped her hair, which was now in a ponytail and back to its original length, in the face of Chris, who was still on the ground. Heather continued walking when Chris grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall to the ground, much to the humour of the other campers. Heather got up and stormed to the other side of the dock and stood next to Lindsay as Chris got up from the ground.

"Anyways, Contestant number 9 is Trent."

Trent walked onto the dock with his guitar in hand. He waved to Cody and Lindsay, who waved back. He glared at Heather, who ignored him. Trent walked past Chris and to say hi to the ROTI contestants.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

"Whatever do you mean? I'm out of the trauma suit and better than ever!"

Scott said as he walked to Chris, much to the surprise of Anne Maria and Dawn.

"Scott is back for another season, folks. Just try not to get everyone on your team kicked off this time, okay?"

Scott shrugged.

"No promises!"

Scott walked over to the end of the dock and stood next to Dawn, who gave him a smug look.

"What's that look for? Just because I eliminated you last season doesn't mean I won't do it again. And that goes for everyone."

Scott realizes his mistake as Dawn, Lightning and Anne Maria circled him, all with evil looks on their faces. Scott began to walk away when a figure pushed the ROTI contestants aside. Scott screamed as he makes out the figure to be Fang. The mutated shark made an attempt to bite Scott when he was stopped and thrown back into the water by a certain RCMP escapee.

"Yep! Izzy is back for another season. Let's hope that she can make it to the merge this time without being eliminated beforehand." Chris said as Izzy gave him a look. Then she turned to Noah.

"Hay Noah! How have you been? Do you have a crush on Cody? Your unicorn gave me the diesel fuel I asked for, tell Mr. Sparkles thank you!" Izzy said as Noah was stunned.

"I-I've been g-g-good, I DO NOT have a crush on C-Cody and Mr. Sparkles isn't real."

"HAHAHA Of course Mr. Sparkles is real! I saw him myself! I even have a note from you. Here!" Izzy said as she handed a yellow sticky note to Noah. He looked at it as he began to read: 'Izzy, sorry I forgot about the diesel fuel, been busy with Cody ;) From Noah.' Noah stood in awe at the note. He was about to scrunch it up as another hand took the note out of Noahs grasp.

"Look here, bookworm has a little crush on techno geek." Jo said as she read through the note. Chris walked up to the group and grabbed the note.

"This will be good for ratings! But please, if you don't mind, SHUT THE HELL UP! We still have over 10 people to introduce." Chris yelled at Jo, Izzy and Noah, who glared at him in return. Rock music was heard (Beautiful Remains by Black Veil Brides) as another boat arrived on the island. Duncan stepped onto the dock and stared at the 12 contestants before him.

"No Gwen? No Courtney? No Competition? What happened to you Chris?" Duncan said as he walked over to Chris.

"Nothing has happened at all. But for your information Duncan, Gwen and Courtney WILL be competing this season. Ton-zo fun for me! Not so fun for you!" Chris said with a grin as he watched Duncan walk over to the other competitors. Without warning, Lindsay let out a massive shriek.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH BETH!" Lindsay ran as fast as she could to hug her Brady-loving friend. Beth let out an 'EEEEEEE' as she hugged the blond back. They walked over the dock, hugging all the way.

"Um, ok. So far, we have introduced Dawn, Sierra, Cody, Noah, Lindsay, Lightning, Anne Maria, Heather, Trent, Scott, Izzy, Jo, Duncan and Beth. We are more than half way through the-" Chris began to say as he was cut off.

"Damn show hosts with their dang long introductions. Back in my day we didn't need 'em!" Chester walked onto the dock. He slipped and fell over; with Anne Maria, Heather, Scott and Duncan laughing at him. Chester appeared above the water and gasped. Mike was back. He looked around to find a hand reached out for him. He took it and was pulled onto the dock. He blushed slightly as he held the hand that saved him. Zoey's hand. She kissed him on the cheek as they walked to Chris.

"Welcome to Multiple Mike and Commander Zoey!" Chris said with a smirk as Zoey and Mike ignored him as they walked to their friend Dawn.

"You too seem really happy together. And your auras reflect this!" Dawn said with a smile. Mike and Zoe both blushed as they both nodded with embarrassment. Chris cleared his throat.

"Let's get on with the show. Next on the hit list: It's the Boyfriend Stealer Gwen." Chris laughed as Gwen stepped off the boat. She scanned the other contestants before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank fuck Duncan is here. I hope Courtney will be because I need to apologize to her about the whole Duncan thing-"She was cut off by a figure behind her.

"Why? It's not going to make a difference!" Courtney said as Gwen turned around in fright.

"Courtney! I-"

"Save it Gwen! Just don't talk to me." Courtney crossed her arms and walked to the end of the dock. Gwen sighed in defeat and followed Courtney to Duncan.

"Hey babe." Duncan whispered to Gwen, who put her head on his shoulder and sighed. In the distance, a 'level up' was heard as Sam jumped up in delight. He stepped on the dock as a massive figure hugged him. Dakota. She was still in full mutant mode except she was smaller in height and her hair was blond and just over shoulder length. Sam and Dakota stared at Chris.

"Is there anymore toxic waste here?" Sam asked.

"No! The island is 100% toxic waste free!" Chris stated as Sam seemed a bit upset.

"That seems highly illogical." Cameron said as he walked right past Chris and straight to Mike and Zoey. Sam and Dakota followed. Another boat pulled up.

"Brick McArthur, reporting for duty!" Brick saluted as Zoey, Mike, Cameron and Izzy saluted back. He walked to the other side of the dock.

"And now it's time to introduce the only person that could of outmatched Heather. That's right! It's Alejandro!"

"WWHHAATT?!" Heather screamed as Alejandro got off the boat. He walked straight up to Heather.

"Hello Heather!" Alejandro spat.

"You're going down! I will get my revenge and then I shall win!" Alejandro claimed.

"HA! Remember Hawaii?" Heather asked

"I've been trying not to, but now that you mention it, you tasted like mint."

"W-What? Well ju-just GO! NOW!" Heather hissed as Alejandro ignored her.

"Good. Now that everyone is here, we can FINALLY introduce the NEW contestants!" Chris said with excitement as the other contestants were shocked.

"You did NOT tell us this!" Courtney yelled at Chris.

"I'm the host. I can do whatever I want." Chris said as a young female stood off the dock. She was short, but slightly taller than Beth. She wore a black t-shirt that stopped above her belly button. Her top had a picture of skeleton ribs with a heart in the middle. She had a bracelet on her right wrist and she wore short shorts that were half pink and half black. Her shoes were the same pink on her shorts but with black laces.

"Everybody, meet Ashlee." Chris said as everyone looked at Ashlee.

"It's nice to meet you all! I hope we can be friends." Ashlee said as she skipped to the end of the dock. She decided to stand next to Courtney. Courtney gave her a smile and a hand shake.

"I think we'll get along famously!" Courtney exclaimed. Ashlee gave her a giggle and a nod.

"Alright, our next newbie is Travis." Chris said. Travis stepped off the boat. Like Ashlee, he also had blond hair, which was slightly curly. He wore a green top with a V logo that had two dots over the V. The bottom of the letter said 'Veloc1ty' and he had a blue jacket over the top. He wore black tracksuit pants and had blue shoes. He gave a quick nod before walking toward Ashlee. They greeted each other with a handshake.

"How stoked are you that we are on total drama?" Ashlee asked.

"I know. I never thought I would get in but here I am." Travis replied.

Another boat arrived to the island. Another woman stepped onto the dock. She had long black hair that went just below her waist. She wore a yellow sleeveless top with a necklace in the shape of a love heart. She also wore rich black jeans and was barefoot. She had cuts on her wrists.

"Introducing, Victoria." Chris announced as everyone went to look straight at her wrists. Victoria realized this as she quickly put her arms behind her.

"H-Hello everyone." She said with a hint of hesitation in her voice. Victoria slowly walked over and stood next to Brick.

"Hello Ma'am. I couldn't help but notice the cuts on your wrists. Is everything alright?" Brick asked, concern filled his eyes. Victoria was taken aback.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Brick." Victoria said with a fake smile. She knew everything was not alright. Brick smiled back as they heard footsteps on the dock. A young man was standing before them. He had medium length hair which was brown at the roots but turned into red. He wore a sleeveless purple hoddie with spikes on the shoulders. His shirt couldn't be seen as his hoddie was zipped up. He had red gloves which showed his fingers at the tips. He also had white jeans and was wearing rainbow shoes.

"And last, and most defiantly least, Ethan!" Chris said as Ethan eyed his competition in the forms of Alejandro, Scott, Courtney, Lightning, Zoey, Heather and Victoria. He decided to stand next to Trent and Lindsay.

"Hey man, nice to meet you." Trent said as he held out his hand, Ethan stared at it until Trent awkwardly put it down. Ethan turned to Lindsay, who was talking to Beth about Tyler, then turned to Chris.

"Ok. Fresh meat, go to the confessionals to talk to the audience." Chris said as the newbie's left to find the confessional.

_Confessional – Ashlee_

"I'm so excited to be here! I hope I can make friends with people. Courtney and Travis seem nice, and the latter is kind of cute."

_End Confessional – Ashlee_

_Confessional – Travis_

"It's going to be so cool when I get to compete in challenges and stuff. Ashlee seems cool."

_End Confessional – Travis_

_Confessional – Victoria_

"Nobody will get close to me. I can't be a burden on them. Maybe they will all think I'm insane and ignore me."

_End Confessional – Victoria_

_Confessional – Ethan_

"I WILL win this game. They will all be going down. And I already have a first target. But I will have to play nice to people, for now!"

_End Confessional – Ethan_

"Will Alejandro get his revenge on Heather? Can Izzy stay on one team this season? And who is Ethan's first target? All these questions and more will be answered on the next chapter of

TOTAL

DRAMA

REBELLION!"

_Author's Note: That was my first chapter of fan fiction. EVER! I'm so happy! *claps for myself* what did you think? I know it wasn't much and it was a bit long, but I needed to get through the intros. I'm sorry! *begs for your forgiveness*. Is there anything I can do to make the story better? Like a couple/break up or a surprise twist? I will have the teams' next chapter and maybe the first challenge too? I'm not sure but here is a sneak peak of the next chapter, and it will be short. Also I will only continue if I get at the VERY LEAST of 3 reviews/comments (And they need to be good)._

_Sneak Peak_

"What are we doing here so early?" Sam said with a yawn.

"Because," Chris said, "We are doing a challenge to choose teams. And because there are 27 competitors, there will be three teams again! And the names have already been picked out..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Paintball!

Total Drama Rebellion – Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Chapter 2! I know I only got two reviews but I really loved this chapter and I couldn't wait! The first review was just in a few hours after being uploaded! And that's a good thing. No, that's a GREAT thing. So, I would like to give a special shout out to EvilAngel666 for being my first ever reviewer! And to and to answer your question 'The Voices In Your Head', there will be pairings in the story. If you look back to chapter 1, you will find the pairs that will be obvious. I will also have an OC x? And Brick x ? It will be a surprise so I can't say. But if you have any pairings or break ups that you would like to see, TELL ME ASAP! Constructive Criticism is ALWAYS appreciated! And flames are turned into ash and swept away! There will be the teams and the first challenge in this chapter! So here it is! And please tell me what you think of the OC's Ashlee, Travis, Victoria and Ethan! (Travis and Ashlee are based on two of my friends and the Veloc1ty thing is actually Travis' music he made! Check him Out on YouTube! (Not literally check HIM out, which would be creepy!)_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1! I only own the characters of Victoria and Ethan. Travis and Ashlee are my real life friends and I got permission from both of them to let me put them in the story (after lots of begging and blackmail! Ha, just kidding with the blackmail bit. Or was I?)_

After the introductions and confessionals, everyone was at the campfire pit. Lindsay and Beth were talking. Jo, Lightning and Brick were doing push ups while Victoria watched. Courtney was trying to form an alliance with Travis and Ashlee. Cody and Noah were attempting to talk but were failing due to Sierra. Zoey, Mike and Cameron were hanging out with Izzy, Dawn, Sam and Dakota. Heather and Alejandro were arguing. Well Heather was yelling at him whist Alejandro kept infuriating her as Scott and Ethan watched on. Gwen and Duncan were making out whilst Trent was choking on Anne Maria's hair spray. Chris walked out in front of them to speak.

"LISTEN TO ME OR FACE INSTANT ELIMINATION!" Chris yelled into his mega phone. Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and faced Chris without any hesitation. Chris smirked at this as he called an 'intern' to collect something.

"This season, contestants who did not make it into TDR will be acting as interns. Except for Geoff and Bridgette who are stuck hosting the aftermath again. So, for this episode, the intern is none other than the very first winner of Total Drama. That's right, it's Owen!" Chris announced as Owen returned with 3 boxes. He waved to everyone and stood behind Chris.

"Remember last season when there was a Chris idol? Well this season, there is going to be 3 idols! Each idol has a different meaning!" The campers looked amongst them. If somehow, one person could find ALL 3 of these idols, then they would be the most powerful power in Total Drama history. Chris opened the first box. Inside was a little head in the figure of Chris.

"Up first, the Chris idol! This works like last season; if you get it and your teammates vote you off, you can use it to save yourself. It can be kept as long as you want. As well as with the other two idols, they can only be found on Boney Island, where the losing team have to stay until the next challenge!" Everyone gasped. None of them wanted to go back to Boney Island, let alone stay there for a whole three days. The next box was opened. A figure of Chef was shown to the contestants.

"This is the Chef idol," Chris said, "If you have this and your friend goes home, you can use this to save them. You can even save people from other teams if you want, but you CAN NOT save yourself with it." There was only one box left as Chris opened it and showed the final idol.

"This idol is called the Blaineley idol. You can use this to send someone else home, even if everyone votes for you." Chris finished as everyone looked around each other. Then Jo spoke up.

"Where do we sleep?" She asked.

"The winners get to stay in that place over there," Chris pointed to a place that is really big and white _(A/N: AKA the place you would go if you won in All-Stars)_ "And the team that come second have to sleep in a cabin from season 1. And losers go to Boney Island!"

_Confessional – Beth_

"I really hope Lindsay and I are on the same team. HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE! And I really hope I'm not with Courtney. You saw World Tour, she was purposely trying to lose to get Gwen voted off! I never want to lose and go to Boney Island, remember what happened last time?!"

_End Confessional – Beth_

"What is happening in terms of teams?" Ethan asked.

"You will be put in a challenge, with everyone against everyone in PAINTBALL! You will be scored based on how long you last. And that will determine teams. That will happen _tomorrow_. But, as a treat, everyone can stay in the penthouse tonight!" With the last sentence, everybody cheered. They all went to the penthouse to spend the night and to prepare for the paintball challenge.

_THE NEXT DAY – PAINTBALL!_

Brick entered the penthouse. He just finished a 3k run and went to the showers. There was only one room with about 10 showers. So sometimes people had to shower together. Brick got his towel and opened the door to the showers. Inside, it was steamy, which meant someone has either just been in the showers, or someone was still in here. Brick saw a towel on the rack. He just hoped it belonged to another boy. He began to strip until he was in his boxers. Brick made the mistake of turning around. He quickly looked away when he saw a womanly figure exit one of the showers.

"Is that you, Zoey?" Brick asked.

"Guess again." Replied Victoria, who was in no clothes due to her towel being next to Bricks. The cadet realized who the voice belonged to, and saw the towel next to his. He picked it up and put it behind him.

"Is this-"

"My towel? Yes." Victoria said as she took the towel and wrapped it around her.

"I'm covered now, so you can look at me if you want." Victoria stated. Brick slowly turned around to find Victoria wrapped in a towel, with her black hair neatly behind her. Brick blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is kinda awkward." Brick stated. Victoria nodded and decided to leave the room. When the door closed, Brick pulled down his boxers _(A/N: Sexy right?)_ and went into the shower. The water started running as he looked to the ground. Obviously, this was the stall Victoria used, as there was fresh blood running down the drain.

_Confessional – Brick_

"Obviously it was Victoria who was in that stall! I know this because of the cuts on her wrists, and the fact that we were the only ones in there! But I have to say this: Victoria looked really beautiful in that moment."

_End Confessional – Brick_

_Confessional – Victoria_

"I watched Brick go into my shower stall. I know he knows it was my blood that was going down the drain. Don't you remember the cuts on my wrists? The water made the blood fall to the floor."

_End Confessional – Victoria_

Half an hour later, a siren was heard, making everyone wake up with a fright, and causing Victoria and Brick to bolt outside. Chris was outside, with 27 paintball guns behind him.

"Brick and Victoria, get a gun each and find a place to hide. When everyone has a gun, the paintball game will begin. Got it?" Chris said as Brick saluted him whilst Victoria nodded. The two stared at each other before sharing a handshake.

"Good luck solider! I hope we are the last two left!" Brick said with a smirk. He just wanted to forget this morning. Victoria smiled and said,

"Right back at you. But if I see you, I won't hesitate."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Brick agreed. They then both ran off to find a hiding spot as Lightning, Jo and Alejandro came outside.

"Get a gun and hide. If you get hit, you're out!" Chris said. They all got guns and ran. The next people that came out were Gwen, Duncan, Mike, Zoey and Cameron, who all got their guns and left. Heather came out with Courtney, Ashlee and Travis who all left as soon as they came out. Izzy had already got her gun and was already hiding. The last people who came out were Dakota and Sam.

"What are we doing here so early?" Sam said with a yawn.

"Because," Chris said, "We are doing a challenge to choose teams. And because there are 27 competitors, there will be three teams again! And the names have already been picked out..."

Soon everyone was hiding: Lindsay and Beth were hiding in Chef's kitchen. Heather was hiding under the dock with Ethan and Alejandro. Travis, Ashlee and Courtney were staged on top of the 1000 foot high cliff. Gwen and Duncan disguised themselves as rocks. Lightning, Jo and Anne Maria were arguing over who hid in the washrooms. Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Dawn were hiding in a tree. Noah and Cody were hiding under Sierra's bed, whilst Sierra hid in Cody's luggage. Scott was hiding in the mine, as were Dakota and Sam. Trent was hidden in the forest. Izzy was back in her bear suit. Brick and Victoria were nowhere to be seen.

"GO!" Chris yelled over the intercom. Instantly, Courtney went hunting for Gwen. In the mine, Scott saw Sam and shot him in the leg.

"Sam has been eliminated by Scott!" Chris spoke over the intercom. Dakota turned to see Scott behind her. He went to shoot her but she ducked. Dakota lunged for Scoot and caught him. She threw him out of the mine and went to help Sam.

_Confessional – Scott_

"She threw me right next to Fang! She HAS to go soon!"

_End Confessional – Scott_

_Confessional – Dakota_

"That will show him not to mess with my Sam!"

_End Confessional – Dakota_

Meanwhile, Cameron was running. He fell out of the tree and saw a bear. He tripped over a rock and came face-to-face with a ginger-haired man.

"Cameron has also been eliminated by Scott" Zoey looked to Mike, who pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Zoey, we will win this game!" Mike said

Cody and Noah snuck into the boys' cabin. Cody needed Jerry (His stuffed emu) to comfort him. He opened his bag to find a sleeping Sierra. She woke up.

"HI CODY!" Sierra said. She was about to go hug him when Noah pointed his gun at his target.

"Sierra has been eliminated by Noah." Sierra was shocked. She leaped out of the suitcase and went to attack Noah, until Cody stood between them.

"Sierra, if you hurt Noah, you hurt me!"

Courtney was walking around the island. She couldn't find Gwen. She left Ashlee and Travis when they couldn't convince her to stay. Courtney walked into Chef's kitchen. She looked under the table to find Lindsay and Beth with their backs to her, so they couldn't see her.

"Well, this should be painless." Courtney said with a smirk. Lindsay and Beth turned to see Courtney and began to run, but it was too late.

"Lindsay and Beth have both been eliminated by Courtney." Cody and Sierra were arguing. Noah had left to find a better hiding spot. He knew Sierra couldn't shoot Cody, and even if she could, Noah eliminated her so Cody wouldn't be out. Noah heard a noise and turned around to find Trent with his gun pointed at him.

"Sorry man, nothing personal."

"Do what you have to do." Chris' voice was heard again.

"Noah has been eliminated by Trent." Gwen and Duncan hid amongst the rocks. They were away from each other though. Courtney walked past Gwen hiding and stopped. She turned to the rocks and removed one, revealing Gwen's face.

"I finally found you."

"Gwen has been eliminated by Courtney!" Travis and Ashlee were relaxing at the top of the cliff, talking to each other.

"Who do you think will be the first to go home?" Ashlee asked.

"I don't know but I hope that it's Lightning. I really hate him." Travis admitted. Ashlee nodded in agreement then looked over the cliff to try and spot another contestant. She saw some movement over at the dock as she saw Ethan rise above the water. He reached his gun and pointed it towards Ashlee.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ashlee said as she saw a paintball coming towards her.

"Ashlee has been eliminated by Ethan." In the washrooms, Jo and Lightning were arguing with Anne Maria.

"Lightning doesn't believe you should be here." Lightning said to Anne Maria.  
"But I was here first!" Jo walked up to the other woman.

"Time to end this."

"Anne Maria has been eliminated by Jo. We are a third of the way through the game!" Chris said over the intercom. Heather and Alejandro got out of the water.

"What happened?" Alejandro asked.

"I shot Ashlee when she was on the cliff." Ethan replied. Alejandro and Heather were both impressed.

"How about the three of us form an alliance?" Heather proposed. Alejandro nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, but I don't form alliances with easy targets." Ethan answered.

"Heather and Alejandro have both been eliminated by Ethan." Scott was walking to the cliff. If someone was there, he would shoot them. And if nobody was there, he would hide. He got to the top of the cliff to find Travis standing with his back to Scott.

"You're mine, newbie!" Scott said as he shot Travis four times. Travis turned around. Scott's eyes widened when it was just Ashlee in disguise.

"You fell for the trick, Scott. I was eliminated earlier when Ethan shot me from the dock." Scott turned around to run when he was stopped by Ashlee, who had shot him in the butt. He fell to the ground when the real Travis came up to him with his gun in hand.

"Scott has been eliminated by Travis." Cody walked out of the cabin. He was sick of Sierra. He walked into the forest and decided to climb a tree, the same tree that Mike, Zoey and Dawn were hiding in. Cody was half way up when he looked to the ground. A very big mistake. He saw Courtney standing at the bottom of the tree, staring at him with her gun in her hands. Cody screamed and hurried up the tree. Courtney attempted to shoot him twice but missed. When Cody reached the top of the tree, he sighed in relief. He looked around to find a gun pointed straight at his forehead.

"Sorry Cody," Zoey said, "But you attracted Courtney. And we need to win." Zoey said as Cody sighed again. Zoey pulled the trigger, eliminating Cody. He fell from the tree. Courtney was about to start climbing the tree when she looked up at Cody falling. She screamed and went to run, but was crushed by Cody.

"Cody has been eliminated by Zoey." Dawn floated down from the tree to see if Cody was alright. She landed on the ground and helped Cody to his feet. Cody thanked her then left. Dawn then turned to Courtney, who had her gun pointed at Dawn.

"I'm still in, you bitch!" Courtney said as she shoots Dawn.

"Dawn has been eliminated by Courtney." Mike looked at Zoey.

"How could Dawn have been eliminated?" Mike said as they looked at each other.

"Courtney!" Mike and Zoey said at the same time. They heard a noise as the pair looked down the tree, to find Courtney climbing the tree. Zoey was about to shoot her but Mike stopped her.

"Don't worry Zoey; this is a job for Svetlana!" Mike said as he gasped. But instead of Svetlana, Chester appeared.

"Chester?! Oh no! How did he get control?" Zoey said. Courtney was at the top of the tree when she shot Mike/Chester. Zoey went to shoot Courtney but she dodged and slid down the tree. Without thinking, Zoey jumped down to the floor, only to find that Courtney has disappeared. Zoey started trying to find Courtney.

"Mike has been eliminated by Courtney, who had a little help from Chester." Jo and Lightning were plotting in the washrooms.

"Don't you find it werid that Brick and Victoria haven't been involved yet?" Jo asked Lightning.

"Sha-yeah! That's weird indeed." They looked at the mirror, and saw in the background that Victoria was hanging upside down from one of the lights, with her gun in her hand. Jo and Lightning turned around to see Victoria with an evil smile as she pulled the trigger.

"Jo and Lightning have been eliminated by Victoria." Duncan decided to get out of the rocks. They hurt his back too much. He stretched as he heard panting sounds. He turned around to see Courtney running towards him. She shot him in the nuts. He fell over, being in so much pain as Courtney used his back as a boost to jump to a tree branch. Duncan looked up to Courtney.

"Really? Really? REALLY?!" Duncan said in a fairly higher voice. Courtney gave him a smirk as she shot him again, and then disappeared into the bushes. Zoey jumped over Duncan and kept running in the direction of where she thinks Courtney is.

"Duncan has been eliminated by Courtney. Only Izzy, Trent, Courtney, Brick, Dakota, Zoey, Travis, Victoria and Ethan are left in the game. Izzy, Dakota and Brick have eliminated nobody. Trent, Zoey and Travis have eliminated one person each. Victoria has eliminated two people. Ethan has eliminated three people. But at the moment, Courtney has the advantage with eliminating six people! And they were Beth, Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, Dawn and Duncan! " Chris' voice was heard over the intercom. Courtney taking out six people made everyone worried, even Courtney. She knew she was a target now.

Dakota was still in the mine with Sam. They stayed and talked for the whole time, not doing anything.

"I can't believe that you're still in, Dakota! You're doing great!" Sam encouraged his girlfriend.

"I am aren't I. But I need to go now." Dakota said as Sam looked a bit hurt.

"Why do you need to leave?" Sam asked.

"You heard Chris. I haven't even used my gun, let alone hit anyone with it." Dakota stated. Sam stood up and handed Dakota his gun.

"Then get out there and kick some ass!" Sam said. Dakota smiled, kissed Sam on the cheek and headed out of the mine. She began walking when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She stood to face what turned around her. She turned to face Izzy. Dakota shot Izzy, but missed. Izzy came flying towards the mutant as she prepared her gun.

"Dakota has been eliminated by Izzy."

Ethan ran as fast as he could to the top of the cliff. He shot Ashlee and he saw Scott go up there earlier, only to be eliminated by Travis. So Ethan knew where Travis' location was. He saw a flash of red go past him.** 'Change of plans!'** Ethan thought as he shot his gun towards the commando.

"Zoey has been eliminated by Ethan." Izzy was jumping from branch to branch in search of another competitor. She saw a figure below her as she jumped to the ground.

"BANZAII!" Izzy said as she shot someone in the back.

"Who did I get?" Izzy asked.

"It was me. Duncan." Duncan said as he was walking back to camp. Izzy threw her gun at the ground in frustration. It was then that a shadow stood behind Izzy with a gun in her hand.

"Izzy has been out-crazed by none other than Victoria!"

Trent walked around the island. He couldn't find anyone. He heard a shot coming from his right. So he bolted to his right, hoping to shoot someone. He saw Izzy talking to Duncan, then saw Izzy get shot by Victoria. Victoria turned around to face Trent. Trent pointed his gun and pulled the trigger. Victoria jumped out of the way, causing the paintball to hit Izzy in the back of the neck. She fell to the ground as Trent turned his head, coming face-to-face with Victoria.

"Victoria has also eliminated Trent. Only five competitors remain with Travis, Ethan, Brick, Courtney and Victoria. Courtney still has six hits under her belt, Ethan and Victoria both have four hits, Travis still only has one hit; and then there's Brick, who has still hit NOBODY! Good luck to you people."

Ethan finally reached the top of the cliff to find not Travis, but Brick standing there.

"What the fuck?! Where is Travis?" Ethan yelled. Brick shrugged as he walked to Ethan.

"We might not know each other, but we can both agree that Courtney has come back this season with a vengeance. Let's team together and take her down!" Brick offered.

"Like I said before, I don't work with easy targets." Ethan replied.

"After outlasting 22 campers, Brick gets eliminated by Ethan. Now only four are left." Travis arose from the water at the bottom of the cliff. He saw Brick coming up the cliff, being followed by Ethan. He knew he couldn't get both of them out, so he jumped off the cliff. He swam to the shore to dry. He sat there for a few minutes until he heard a splash coming from behind him. He hid as he saw Ethan rise from the water. ** 'Ethan must have jumped as well.'** Ethan began to swim to the shore, until he was shot in the head by a paintball. Ethan looked at the direction where the paintball came from. He saw Travis standing on the shore with a smirk on his face. Ethan went back into the water.

"After spending hours trying to find Travis, Ethan gets eliminated by Travis. So now, we have the final three in Travis, Victoria and Courtney!"

Courtney was still hiding in the bushes. She saw Victoria shoot Izzy and Trent. She counted how many people Victoria, Travis, Ethan and herself had eliminated; and who they eliminated. Victoria has eliminated 4 people; she eliminated Jo AND Lightning at the same time. She also eliminated Izzy and Trent as well. Travis has eliminated only 2 people, who were Scott and Ethan. Ethan had eliminated 5 people before he was shot by Travis. He got rid of Heather and Alejandro simultaneously; he also got rid of Ashlee, Zoey and Brick. Courtney knew that she was in the lead, with eliminating 6 people. She eliminated Lindsay and Beth at the same time; she also got Gwen, Dawn, Mike and Duncan. She was happy she got Gwen and Duncan. She knew she made herself a threat though, but she didn't care. All this time she was thinking, Courtney didn't notice Victoria descend from a higher tree branch using her legs to lower herself, so she was upside down. She tapped Courtney's shoulder, and the C.I.T. slowly turned around.

"Attention everyone, Courtney has been eliminated! I repeat that Courtney has been eliminated by Victoria. We are now down to the final two! Who will win? Victoria? Or will Travis?" Victoria saw as Courtney fell to the ground. She leapt to the floor and helped Courtney stand.

"You eliminated me? I had six eliminations! And a NEW contestant eliminates ME?! "

"Yes!"

"Well done!" Courtney held out her hand, and Victoria shook it. Courtney turned to leave as Victoria went to hunt Travis. Within seconds, Victoria stands on the top of the cliff. She observes her surroundings carefully. She looked on the shore to find Ethan walking with his gun. Victoria knew Travis eliminated him. She took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff. When she arose from the surface, she swan to the shore and caught up to Ethan.

"Hey Ethan. Sorry you got eliminated. But look on the bright side, you eliminated 5 people. 5! Two of them being Heather and Alejandro." Ethan smiled at Victoria.

"Take Travis down for me." Ethan said. Victoria's eyes lighted up.

"Sure!" They fist-bumped, then Victoria left to find Travis. She walked into the campground. She found all the other contestants hanging around and doing nothing. She saw a paintball go right past her face, but missing. Victoria turned to face Travis with his paintball gun. He shot her again and missed as Victoria jumped into a tree, disappearing. Travis kept his guard up until he saw Victoria flying and spinning towards him. He shot her three times, but missing every time. Victoria shot her gun at Travis, hitting him in the face. Travis fell on his knees as Victoria landed on her feet in front of him. Travis looked at her, and then held out his hand.

"May I be the first one to congratulate you for winning the first challenge?" Travis asked. Victoria giggled as she accepted his hand shake. Then Chris appeared.

"Victoria wins the first challenge in Total Drama Rebellion! Now, we have the teams to decide on. Everyone, go to the campfire pit, now!" Chris said as everyone followed him to the campfire pit.

_**AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT**_

With everyone seated. Chris walked a TV screen. It turned on to show the faces of Noah, Jo, Zoey, Izzy, Trent, Travis, Scott, Ethan, Brick, Courtney and Victoria.

"If you can see your face, is is because, in today's challenge, you either eliminated someone, or you place in the top 5! This means you are SAFE for the next challenge as well. Also, it's time for the teams. If I call your name, stand up." The campers look nervous as they heard their teams for the season.

"Sierra

Noah

Anne Maria

Scott

Mike

Duncan

Izzy

Ethan

Victoria

You are now known as TEAM EXTREME!"

A logo of a spider in a black background is seen. Chris begins to speak again.

"The next team consists of

Cameron

Lindsay

Ashlee

Alejandro

Dawn

Lightning

Zoey

Brick

Travis

You are now known as TEAM VENGENCE!"

A logo of a V appeared in a white background. Chris looks to the remaining contestants.

"And the final team of

Sam

Beth

Gwen

Heather

Cody

Jo

Dakota

Trent

Courtney

You are now known as TEAM BACKLASH!"

A logo of a scythe in a red background could be seen.

_Author's Note: There's chapter 2 finished. I wrote all of this when I stayed home because all my friends went to round robin but I couldn't afford to go so my dad let me stay home 'cause I would have been alone at school for the whole day! I have such an awesome dad! And a shout out to my friend Travis who got me into writing this and forcing me to put him in it! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED BEING SECOND PLACE TO MY BITCH TRAVIS! Ha-ha you know I love you Travis! So anyways, what do you think about Victoria winning the challenge, Courtney eliminating 6 people! She's a beast! And about that awkward moment between Brick and Victoria? I also want to get your opinions on the way Ashlee got eliminated by Ethan, that was soo funny. She was all like 'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! It took me 15 minutes to keep going from that because I thought it was funny. And if you like WWE or wrestling in general, can you PRETTY PLEASE check out my story 'Dashingly Awesome'? It would mean the world to me! I have decided I shall do 5 chapters before I continue based on good reviews. So that means I am 100% writing 5 chapters! And here's a sneak peak of CHAPTER 3!_

**Sneak Peak**

"Courtney seems to have a new drive to her." Gwen said to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it babe, we will take her down eventually!" Duncan said. Unbeknownst to both of them, in the tree above them sat a certain C.I.T.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dodgebrawl!

Total Drama Rebellion – Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Say hello to chapter 3! It shall be good. I hope. I'm so sorry for not updating for over a month; I was studying for semester reports. But the longer than usual chapter and the first elimination should hopefully make up for it. Please read and review even though there is still another 2 chapters for sure. So here is Chapter 3! And according to Microsoft word (Which I do not own) the word Vengeance was spelt wrong. It is not spelt Vengence, so I apologize because I can't spell to save my life (Which I own)_

"Last time on Total Drama Rebellion, we had everyone compete in paintball to determine teams. Ethan got the best hit when he eliminated fellow newbie Ashlee whilst she was standing on the cliff. But, the most dominant was Courtney, who eliminated 6 people. Also equally dominant was Victoria who also got 6 eliminations and won the challenge by eliminating Jo, Lightning, Izzy, Trent, Courtney and Travis. How will Scott go in forming an alliance with Ethan? Will Alejandro convince Heather that she loves him? What will happen between Noah and Cody? And who will be the first person to go home? All questions will be answered on,

Total

Drama

Rebellion!"

The teams are where they left off in the last chapter, and Chris has just announced the teams.

"Because Victoria won the paintball challenge, and Ethan got 5 people eliminated, Team Extreme gets the reward of sleeping in the penthouse tonight!" Chris announced as Team Extreme celebrated. To Victoria's surprise, Duncan and Mike lifted her off her feet as the rest of the team left to go to the penthouse.

_Confessional – Victoria_

"I still can't believe I won! I eliminated Jo, Lightning, Izzy, Trent, Courtney AND Travis to win! But the more I think about it, the more I think I made myself a threat. I just hope the first challenge involves mental skills."

_End Confessional – Victoria_

"Team Vengeance, you get to go into the cabin because Travis came second!" Chris said as Team Vengeance walked into the cabin, dividing the rooms by gender. Whilst Team Backlash stayed at the campfire. Chris began to speak again.

"So that means that Team Backlash gets to go to Boney Island!" Chris said with a smile. Courtney stood in a rage.

"WHAT?! I came 3rd! I eliminated 6 people! 6! And you send ME to Boney Island?!" Courtney screamed at Chris as the rest of the team was already on the boat of losers, preparing themselves for Boney Island. Chris pushed Courtney onto the boat and Chef drove the teens to the island.

_Confessional – Courtney_

"THIS IS COMEPLETE BULLSHIT! I AM OE OF THE GREATEST PLAYERS IN TOTAL DRAMA HISTORY! AND THIS IS HOW CHRIS TREATS ME?! I HATE THIS FUCKING SHOW! *Courtney smashes the confessional camera*

_End Confessional – Courtney_

_Confessional – Beth_

"I knew I jinxed myself when I said I didn't want to go back to Boney Island. And I have to be with Courtney AND Heather. And the worst part of all, I can't be with Lindsay! *Beth breaks down crying*

_End Confessional – Beth_

**AT THE PENTHOUSE – TEAM EXTREME**

Noah sat on his bed in the room he shared with Ethan, Duncan and Scott. He was reading his latest fan fiction called _Chasing Pavements _by Bloodlace_._ _(A/N: I just had to put that in there). _Mike walked into the room in his pyjamas. Mike looked at Noah as he jumped on his bed.

"What are you reading?" Mike asked with a puzzled look on his face. Noah sighed. Out of all the boys on his team, Mike was without a doubt the nicest, so Noah figured he had to of had at least one male friend on his team, so Mike it was.

"I was reading _Chasing Pavements_, but I finished the chapter." Noah said as he turned off his phone. Mike began to speak when Ethan entered the room.

"Which bed is mine?" Ethan asked tiredly. You can't blame him; he spent all day running around shooting people. He even jumped off the cliff for crying out loud.

"Which ever one you choose." Mike said with a smile. This made Ethan inwardly glare.

_Confessional - Ethan_

"How can someone with Multiple Personality Disorder be so damn happy and innocent?! He obviously doesn't know the hardships of life."

_End Confessional - Ethan_

Ethan sighed and collapsed on the bed next to Mike, only because it was the closest one to Ethan. Mike and Noah watched as Ethan fell asleep instantly. Scott walked in and took the bed on the corner. He opened a note book and began writing. On the front, the book said Scott's Strategy Book. Mike and Noah both looked at the book and started giggling like young children. Scott looked up.

"What are you two giggling about?" Scott asked with a glare. Noah sent a mock glare and said,

"Don't stare at me like that, young man." He spoke in a mocking voice before him and Mike burst out laughing.

_Confessional - Scott_

"Noah and Mike are strange people. No good for allies. But Ethan might be perfect!"

_End Confessional - Scott_

Duncan, Victoria and Anne Maria were sitting at the table eating wonderful pasta with garlic bread. Duncan and Anne Maria were digging in, especially Duncan, who had food over his face. Victoria had barely touched her food.

"Are you alright girl?" Anne Maria asked Victoria.

"I'm fine-" Victoria began to say, but Anne Maria cut her off.

"You know what, I don't care. Shut up, you'll live longer." Anne Maria said. Victoria stood up, looked at Anne Maria and Duncan, took her bowl and poured her pasta all over Anne Maria's hair. Anne Maria screamed in disgust whilst Duncan laughed. Victoria walked away to take a shower.

_Confessional - Victoria_

"Anne Maria is such a bitch. She HAS to go soon. Luckily, I wasn't hungry. I never have much of an appetite anyways."

_End Confessional - Victoria_

_Confessional - Duncan_

"HahaHA! Victoria is so funny! Ha!"

_End Confessional - Duncan_

_Confessional - Anne Maria_

Anne Maria is covered with pasta.

"Victoria will pay for this! I promise you!"

_End Confessional - Anne Maria_

Victoria entered the shower room. She felt a bit weird when Brick was here the other day, but he was on another team. Victoria began to undress. First the top, followed by her pants. She then looked at herself in the mirror. The cuts on her wrists have begun to fade away. **If only everything could fade away.** Victoria thought. She was fully naked now, and began to walk into the shower. She turned the water on and started showering and reflecting on her first challenge on Total Drama.

**ON BONEY ISLAND – TEAM BACKLASH**

Team Backlash had done surprising well. They had built shelter, a fire and had made some food to eat. Courtney walked around the island. Still fuming because of Chris, she kicked a tree. The tree cracked and started to fall towards the hut which they built.

"Just my luck..." Courtney muttered as she watched the tree fell. The hut was crushed as everyone looked to Courtney.

"It's not my fault." Courtney said as everyone else glared at her. Jo, Trent and Dakota moved the tree out of the way as Heather, Cody and Sam left to gather more fire wood. Gwen and Beth were trying to get what was left of the food they made, whilst Courtney discreetly left.

_Confessional – Courtney_

"I hate this show. Ever so much..."

_End Confessional – Courtney_

_Confessional – Heather_

"I swear to god if Courtney is doing this to get rid of Gwen, her hopes will be crushed!"

_End Confessional – Heather_

**BACK ON THE ISLAND – TEAM VENGEANCE BOY'S CABIN**

Brick and Travis were talking on the bunk they shared. Lightning was doing push ups. Alejandro was sleeping and Cameron was reading a book.

"So, if you could send one person home, who would it be?" Travis asked Brick. Brick thought for a moment before speaking,

"Hopefully Scott or maybe Ethan. I also don't really like Courtney much. What about you?" Brick asked.

"Ethan too, and maybe Heather." Travis replied. Brick nodded in understanding.

"So, is there a special someone on the island?" Travis asked Brick. Brick thought about all the girls on the island; Sierra was Cody-obsessed. Zoey was with Mike. Dawn was too creepy. Anne Maria was too bitchy. Jo was too masculine _(A/N: Sorry to Jock shippers)_ Lindsay was with Tyler. Beth was with Brady. Heather and Alejandro were kinda together. Dakota was with Sam. Gwen was with Duncan. Courtney was too controlling. Izzy was with Owen. He doesn't know Ashlee that well. So that left... _Victoria._

"N-No. What about you?" Brick asked Travis. He simply blushed and said,

"I think Ashlee is pretty cool."

**TEAM VENGEANGE GIRLS CABIN**

Dawn was meditating on the bunk she shared with Zoey, who was already asleep. Ashlee was drawing in her scrapbook. Underneath her, Lindsay was looking in her bag for nail polish. She found it and jumped in joy until she hit the top of the bunk, causing Ashlee to slip and make a line go through her drawing.

"Lindsay, you just ruined my drawing!" Ashlee jumped down from her bunk.

"Sorry Ashlee, but to make up for it, you can use some of my nail polish." Ashlee stared at her for a minute before taking the nail polish and walking outside.

"Hey, where are you going with my nail polish?" Lindsay asked. Ashlee ignored her as she entered the washroom. Ashlee opened the nail polish and poured it down the drain.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lindsay yelled.

"This is what happens to people who fuck up my drawings!"

_Confessional – Lindsay_

"Okay, that was a limited edition. I'm never going to get that nail polish back. Ashlee is not as nice as she seems."

_End Confessional – Lindsay_

_Confessional – Ashlee_

"Maybe I went too far, I do feel a little bad. But NOBODY ruins my drawings!"

_End Confessional - Ashlee_

**THE NEXT DAY**

Team Extreme and Team Vengeance were standing at the campfire pit when they saw Team Backlash arriving on the boat of losers. They all stepped on the dock, visibly tired. Chris showed up and began to speak.

"It's time for the first team challenge; can anybody guess what it is?" The campers looked at each other, then began guessing challenges from the past,

"Chef's boot camp?" Asked Gwen.

"No"

"What about competing in Olympic events?" Heather asked, sending a smirk towards Alejandro, who in return blew her a kiss. Heather just crossed her arms and looked away.

"No" Chris said.

"Or the challenge where we had to race through the island and dig people up?" Sam asked.

"Not even close. We are doing dodge ball again!" Chris announced. Everyone on Team Backlash groaned, being tired was bad enough. Some people, like Jo, Brick, Cody and Lightning were excited for the game. But others like Dawn, Sam, Ethan and Gwen didn't seem so fazed. And then we come across to Noah, who was sighing and muttering to himself.

"Okay! Let's go to the dodge ball court." Chris said as he walked away from the campfire pit whilst everyone else followed.

**AT THE DODGE BALL COURT**

"So, here is how things will run," Chris stated, " Team Extreme will go against Team Backlash, the winning team will play against Team Vengeance. And if you catch the ball, the person who through it is still out, but you will NOT be able to bring someone else back in. If you are the first team to win two games, you win the challenge. Losers are the team that don't win a game. That team WILL be sending someone home tonight. And EVERYONE has to play in every game. Okay NOAH?!" Noah sighed as he and the rest of Team Extreme went to one side of the court, whilst Team Backlash took the other side.

"Oh, Intern! Where are the balls?!" Chris yelled as Travis and Ashlee tried to hold in their laughs.

"Alright! I'm getting there, and did you know that my great-great cousin Samantha invented dodge ball. Before her, the children just threw knives at each other!" Staci said as she started to set up the balls, wearing a pink beanie to hide her baldness. As soon as she was finished, Chris ordered her to leave before she said anything else. Meanwhile, Chef Hatchet was sitting on top of his chair.

"TEAM BACKLASH, ARE YOU READY?!" He yelled at the team that was still tired from Boney Island. The replies were muffled sounds with a yawn from Beth. Chef ignored this and went to yell at the opposition,

"TEAM EXTREME, ARE YOU READY?!" He yelled.

"WE. ARE. READY!" Yelled Izzy, Ethan, Victoria, Duncan and Scott. Mike and Sierra said yes whilst Anne Maria was fixing her mascara. And on the end, there was Noah, who was mumbling to himself,

"Fucking sport... Stupid Sierra hogging Cody... Izzy won't leave me the fuck alone... Ah, Cody looks cute today." Noah said the last part quieter than the rest. But he knew he was fucked when he turned to see that the person next to him was staring at him with a massive grin on their face. Izzy. Noah looked away and put one of his hands to his forehead,

"Fuck my life." All of a sudden, the whistle was blown and the game had started. Jo, Scott, Courtney and Ethan were the lucky four who got the balls. Scott immediately threw his ball towards Sam, hitting him in the arm and eliminating him. Dakota, who was standing next to Sam, got the ball Scott had thrown and hurled it towards the red head, hitting him in the face,

"Ha! Take that Scott, you jerk!" Dakota said as Scott got up, gave her the bird and sat on the bench. Meanwhile, Jo had got Anne Maria out by throwing the ball in her chest. Courtney had the ball, deciding to go for Noah. As soon as the ball hit him, Noah mouthed a thank you to Courtney and went to his bench. On Team Backlash, Beth was hopeless; she couldn't get the ball so she just stayed out of the way. She was just about to get a ball when she fell to the floor, tripping over her shoe laces. She was about to tie them up but Ethan hit her with a ball before she had the time. For the time being, Cody stayed in the back of his team's court, waiting for the right moment to strike. He looked to Team Extreme's bench to find Noah staring at him. Cody stared at him back and gave a toothy smile that lasted for about 2 seconds. It was interrupted when a ball connected with his face. Cody heard a laugh that came from Duncan. That douche bag. Cody slowly went to his teams' bench, Noah's eyes on him the whole time.

_Confessional – Cody_

"I'm so lucky to have Noah as a friend. He is really nice under that shell he makes around other people, and he is like my Sierra shield _(A/N: If you watch WWE, you will see what I did there.)_ And he makes me laugh a lot too. It is such a shame he is straight. Um, I-I u-uh m-m-mean," *Cody runs out of the confessional with a blush on his face*

_End Confessional – Cody_

_Confessional – Noah_

"Cody, Cody, Cody. That is all that's in my brain at the moment. I can't stop thinking about him, the way his brown hair shines in the sunlight, the way he flashes his toothy smile, the way he cares about me. With Cody, I feel like I can be simply me.

_End Confessional - Noah_

After Cody got eliminated, Sierra went crazy by grabbing Duncan and holding him so he can't move.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Duncan yelled, but Sierra ignored him. She walked to the edge of the court,

"Jo, get Duncan out!" Sierra yelled. Jo looked puzzled, but didn't object.

"My pleasure!" She said as she hit Duncan with the ball. Sierra dropped Duncan and he landed on the floor. Duncan growled and went to the bench. In that same moment, a gasp was heard,

"Svetlana shall vin this challenge vor Team Extreme." The accent made apparent. Svetlana got one of the balls and hit Trent. Trent just shrugged as he went to the bench, not really caring.

_Confessional – Heather_

"Trent needs to pick up his game more. But if he can't do it himself, he is gone."

_End Confessional – Heather_

Heather picked up a ball and studied the other team, looking for the biggest threat. Or the easiest target. She smirked as she chose who to throw the ball too. And just like that, Heather had gotten her revenge for Ethan eliminating her in the paintball challenge.

"Ha! What do you think of that, Ethan?" Heather asked. Ethan looked at her with an evil grin,

"I think that you are still an easy target!" He stated before crouching to the ground. Behind him, was Victoria with a ball in her hand. She wasted no time in throwing the ball, smacking Heather right in the face.

"Good strategy, Ethan! I'm impressed." Victoria said as Ethan high-fived her.

_Confessional – Ethan_

"Hey don't get me wrong, Victoria is pretty cool. I wouldn't mind taking her to the merge with me. Of course, she will have to go soon. But I might as well have some fun."

_End Confessional – Ethan_

_Confessional – Victoria_

"Ethan is pretty smart, I will watch out for him though. And hey, putting Heather in her place was really fun."

_End Confessional – Victoria_

Heather stormed to her team's bench, with Courtney laughing all the way. Heather gave her a look,

"You can't laugh, Courtney!" Heather yelled. Courtney turned to her and said,

"Well, actually I can Heather-" It was Heather's turn to laugh as Courtney was hit in the chest with a ball. Courtney turned to see Izzy staring back at her.

"You!" Courtney screamed as she picked up a ball and threw it at Izzy, only to have it caught.

"Thanks Courtney!" Izzy said as Courtney furiously walked to her bench.

_Confessional – Courtney_

"This is not fair! Heather came at me. And Izzy is just crazy!"

_End Confessional - Courtney_

Meanwhile, Victoria had a ball, and decided to throw it at Gwen. She threw it, only for Gwen to catch it. Victoria smiled at her before taking a seat on the bench. Mike was starting to worry, there were 3 people left on his team. It was him, Izzy and Sierra against Dakota, Gwen and Jo. He knew Jo was the biggest threat, so he quickly got a ball and threw it at the blonde hair woman.

"Pathetic MPD, Pathetic!" Jo yelled as she held the ball in her hand. Mike sighed as he went to his team's bench, at least he tried. Izzy still had her ball that Courtney threw at her, and was deciding on whom to take out. Jo would most likely catch it, and Gwen was way too easy. So that left Dakota.

"Yes! Two for two! Go me!" Izzy said as the started doing the dance of the rattlesnake. Dakota glared at her then walked to her bench and sat next to Sam. It was Jo and Gwen against Sierra and Izzy. Sierra was aiming for Gwen, as she and everyone believed that Cody still had a crush on her, even though that was no longer the case. Sierra threw the ball as Gwen screamed, but it was too late, and Gwen got hit in the face with the ball as Sierra jumped up and down in joy. It was short-lived, as Jo capitalized by grabbing a ball and throwing it at Sierra. She let out a cry as she went to her bench. And then there were two. Jo and Izzy. Jo threw a ball at Izzy, only for her to dodge it. Izzy also threw a ball at Jo, which missed. The game went back and forth until a ball connected with Jo's face.

"And Team Extreme wins the game! Now, we will have Team Extreme against Team Vengeance." Team Extreme celebrated their victory as Team Vengeance took the other side of the court.

"YOU MAGGOTS READY?! GO!" Chef screamed as he blew his whistle. Instantly, Brick, Ethan, Lightning and Victoria dived for a ball. Brick got his ball and threw it at Anne Maria, eliminating her. Lightning was about to throw his ball when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Noah looking at him,

"Get me out; I have immunity from the paintball challenge so I won't go home. Quickly!" He yelled. Lightning just shrugged and threw the ball at Noah. Just when the ball was going to hit him, Izzy jumped in the way and caught the ball, eliminating Lightning.

"Sha-What? I got eliminated by a girl? Ah, come on!" He said before walking to his team's bench. Meanwhile, Izzy used the ball she caught to throw out Dawn. Noah turned to her,

"Why did you catch it Izzy? I want to get out!" Noah argued. Izzy looked at him and said,

"And how will that impress Cody? I thought you love him!" Izzy whispered loudly. Noah gave her a death glare before saying,

"I. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. CRUSH. ON. CODY!" Noah said right before he was hit in the face with a ball which was thrown by Alejandro. Izzy saw this; she grabbed the ball and yelled,

"NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS!" She yelled as she threw the ball as hard as she could in the direction of Alejandro. Heather started laughing when the ball hit Alejandro. He ignored her as he went to sit on his team's bench. Travis had a ball and he went to throw the ball at Victoria, but stopped when he noticed Ashlee staring at him. He looked to her and smiled as he threw the ball. But instead of Victoria, the ball hit Scott.

"Oww! Watch where you aim! And stop staring at your girlfriend!" Scott screamed as he crawled to the bench.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful next time." Travis replied as he turned to Ashlee and shook his head, signalling a 'no'. Ashlee giggled as Scott finally made it to his team's bench.

_Confessional- Ashlee_

"Scott's reaction was priceless! And Travis is so funny."

_End Confessional – Ashlee_

_Confessional – Scott_

"Travis and Ashlee... together they could be a threat. One of them has to go soon!"

_End Confessional - Scott_

Time passed, and only Victoria, Ethan and Mike were left on Team Extreme, and for Team Vengeance it was Travis, Ashlee, Zoey and Brick. Mike turned into Svetlana and succeeded this time, and eliminated Travis. Svetlana went to throw Ashlee out, but she caught the ball. Svetlana let Mike back in control and he sat on the bench. Ashlee threw the ball at Ethan, but missed. Team Vengeance was standing, waiting for Victoria or Ethan to throw a ball, because they had all the balls in the game on their side of the court. Victoria and Ethan huddled together.

"Look," Ethan began to speak, "We don't know each other, but because of the paintball challenge, we have distinguished ourselves as threats. So we need to win. Agree to stay out of each other's way until the merge?" Ethan asked.

"Deal. Now, I think we should try to eliminate Zoey first. Don't get me wrong, she is nice but she is very athletic, so she needs to get out. We will use the 'Crush the New Guy' strategy Duncan thought of in season one. Ok?"

"Ok" They both got two balls each and at the same time threw them all at Zoey, eliminating her. But Ashlee and Brick didn't waste any time in getting the balls and throwing them. Victoria dodged the ball Brick threw at her, but Ashlee's throw connected with Ethan's leg, causing him to be eliminated. Victoria sighed as Ashlee high-fived Brick, then turned to Ethan,

"That is for the paintball challenge bitch-" Ashlee didn't get to finish her sentence as a ball hit her in the face. Ethan laughed as Ashlee stood up. She gave him the finger before sitting on the bench, next to Travis. At the same moment, Scott decided to try and get into Ethan's good books,

"I can tell Ashlee gets under your skin." Scott said. Ethan looked at him, and then nodded in agreement.

"In the big picture, she is nothing but a wasp buzzing around my face. She will go eventually, and there will be one less person on my hit list." Ethan stated. Scott nodded before saying,

"Yeah, she and Travis will make a deadly combination, and Victoria is already a major threat. Why don't we form an alliance to take each other to the finale?" Scott took a chance when he said that, but Ethan instantly agreed. In the game, Victoria and Brick were going back and forth with the ball, trying to get the other one out. But it was only a matter of time when the ball was caught in the hands of a certain individual.

"And Victoria wins the challenge for Team Extreme! Now Team Vengeance will verse Team Backlash." Victoria's face was massive with a grin before Brick went up to her and extended his hand,

"Good game solider! Next time, you won't be so lucky." Brick said as Victoria shook his hand. Victoria broke the handshake and saluted him. At first, Brick didn't know what to do when she pulled away, but when he saw her salute him, he grinned as he saluted her back. Brick walked to the bench as Team Backlash took their place on the court.

"GO BITCHES GO!" Chef screamed, he was bored. Lightning was about to reach for a ball when Jo got there before him. She smiled evilly as she threw the ball at Lightning, eliminating him

"Ah, COME ON!" Lightning yelled as a ball flew past him, making him flinch. The ball hit Cody in the arm. Both Cody and Lightning turned to see that Brick had thrown the ball.

"Be careful you don't hit sha-Lightning!" Lightning said.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful next time," Brick spoke, "And sorry as well Cody, nothing personal." Brick said louder. Cody nodded in understanding as he sat on his team's bench. Quietly, Courtney took two balls and used them to throw out Brick and Zoey.

"You can't be serious?" Courtney said before laughing as she saw Lindsay staring at her whilst holding a ball.

"You are so mean, Courtney! You deserved what happened between you, Gwen and Duncan. I hope you go home first!" Lindsay yelled at her. Courtney turned very serious, and angry. She took another ball and threw it at Lindsay as hard as she could, causing Lindsay to smash into the wall. Meanwhile, Heather was having a go at Trent,

"You need to take this thing seriously! I saw you just shrug off the ball that Mike threw at you. And you haven't eliminated anyone either! What is wrong with you- Ow!" Heather was cut off when a ball hit her in the leg. Trent was also hit in the leg. Heather turned to find Alejandro standing there, grinning at her. Heather walked up to him, and spat in his face.

"I. HATE. YOU!" She screamed at him before walking to her bench.

"Love you too Heather. Love you too!" Alejandro said as he licked off Heather's saliva with his tongue, causing Heather to let out a furious yell.

_Confessional – Heather _

"I HATE HIM! THAT HANDSOME JERK! ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD OF ME! YOU AND YOUR EVIL WAYS! I WILL DESTROY YOU, ALEJANDRO!

_End Confessional – Heather_

_Confessional – Alejandro_

"Deep down, Heather knows she loves me. She won't admit it to herself. I'll get her eventually, just you wait."

_End Confessional - Alejandro_

Trent looked to find that it was Travis who hit him in the leg. He walked to the bench, careful to avoid Heather. Somehow, Cameron got a hold of a ball, and was angling it to hit a fellow dork.

"Weight of the ball times my strength minus wind power equals-"He cut himself off when he threw the ball to the wall, making it bounce all over the place, until it smashed into Beth. Meanwhile, Ashlee was trying to choose to eliminate either Sam or Gwen. She decided that if Sam was out, his team would vote him off, and his personality wasn't great. Ashlee threw the ball and it made contact with Sam, eliminating him.

"Yes!" Ashlee said as she also saw Alejandro eliminate Gwen. The odds were in the favour of Team Vengeance. All they had to do was eliminate Jo, Dakota and Courtney to win. Travis went for Jo, seeing how far she got in the last game; she got hit and was eliminated. Ashlee followed Travis' lead and eliminated Dakota. In order to win the challenge for her team, Courtney would have to eliminate Travis, Ashlee, Alejandro, Dawn and Cameron all by herself.

"Here goes nothing." Courtney meekly said as she pretended to think about how to get Travis out, making him a bit uncomfortable. Just as she was about to throw the ball at Travis, Courtney changed her mind and threw the ball at Dawn, eliminating her. She used the same strategy to eliminate Cameron. But of course, Alejandro caught on.

"You are going to do better than that if you want to win, Courtney." Alejandro stated. Courtney gritted her teeth and picked up two balls. She threw them both at Travis and Ashlee, eliminating them both. Alejandro looked to Courtney,

"I must say Courtney, I'm impressed. You eliminated everyone on our team except for Lightning and me-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when a ball hit him in the chest.

"Team Backlash place second! So that means that Team Vengeance will vote someone out AND go to Boney Island." Chris said as the members of Team Vengeance groaned. They all looked at each other. Who will be the first voted out of Total Drama Rebellion?

**AFTER THE CHALLENGE**

Courtney was relaxing in a tree; she liked heights, as long as green jelly wasn't underneath. She was about to climb down when she heard two voices from under it. She looked down to see Gwen and Duncan talking.

"Courtney seems to have a new drive to her." Gwen said to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it babe, we will take her down eventually!" Duncan said. Unbeknownst to both of them, in the tree above them sat a certain C.I.T.

_Confessional – Courtney_

"They are threatened by me. So they should be!"

_End Confessional - Courtney_

**CAMPFIRE CEREMONY – TEAM VENGEANCE ELIMINATION NO.1**

"Team Vengeance, welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season. Like in season one, if you are safe, you will receive a marsh mellow. If you don't, you are eliminated. Got it? Lindsay?" Chris said.

"Alright, I got it, sheesh." Lindsay said.

**TIME FOR THE ELIMINATION**

"Before we decide who goes home, we have some marsh mellows to give out from the paintball challenge. Here you go to Travis, Brick and Zoey. The next people who are safe are...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dawn"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cameron"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Alejandro"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ashlee. Lindsay, Lightning, this is the last marsh mellow of the evening. And it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lindsay!" Chris throws the marsh mellow at Lindsay.

"Sha-WHAT?!" Lightning yells. He couldn't believe he was out.

"Lightning, you're out, bro." Chris said as Lightning turned to his former teammates,

"Some team. You will all pay for this!" And with that, Lightning walked onto the dock of shame to board the boat of losers.

"There was the first elimination in TDR! How will the alliance between Ethan and Scott go? Can Noah and Cody admit their secret feelings for each other without Sierra killing them? And why does Courtney keep hurting the fuck out of everyone? I mean seriously, she eliminated 6 people in the paintball challenge and 9 people in the dodge ball contest! All these questions might be answered on the next episode of

TOTAL

DRAMA

REBELLION!"

_**Voting Confessionals:**_

_Alejandro: I am voting for Lightning. He is so useless and thinks to highly of himself. I could understand it if he had this face, but he does not have this face._

_Ashlee: Lindsay needs to go home. She needs to pay for the drawing._

_Brick: I want Lindsay to go home. She just doesn't contribute to the team._

_Cameron: Lightning will target me eventually for winning season 4! He must leave._

_Dawn: Lightning's aura is dark due to last season, and that dark energy won't benefit our team._

_Lightning: Ashlee is not nice to Lightning, therefore she must go!_

_Lindsay: I want Ashlee to go! She owes me nail polish!_

_Travis: Good bye, Lightning!_

_Zoey: I don't want Lightning to hurt Cameron, so he has to leave._

_**Lightning: 5 votes (Alejandro, Cameron, Dawn, Travis and Zoey)**_

_**Ashlee: 2 votes (Lightning and Lindsay)**_

_**Lindsay: 2 votes (Brick and Ashlee)**_

Elimination Order: Lightning,

Team Backlash: Sam, Beth, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Jo, Dakota, Trent and Courtney.

Team Extreme: Sierra, Noah, Anne Maria, Scott, Mike, Duncan, Izzy, Ethan and Victoria

Team Vengeance: Cameron, Lindsay, Ashlee, Alejandro, Dawn, Zoey, Brick and Travis.

_Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR OVER A MONTH! I have had some 'issues' to take care of, but I'm on school holidays now! Yay, so updates should be quicker, but DON'T hold me to it. So, please tell me your thoughts on the challenge, how Heather spat in Alejandro's face and your opinions on my OC's. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Hers is a sneak peek of chapter 4!_

_**Sneak Peek**_

"Last time we did this challenge, we didn't get to finish, but we WILL finish the challenge today." Chris said as the contestants from ROTI looked scared as the original and new contestants looked confused.

"Is that the challenge where he says embarrassing stuff and people have to own up to it?" Victoria said to Brick, who nodded in reply.


	4. Chapter 4 - Did you really do this?

Total Drama Rebellion – Chapter 4

_Author's Note: And just like that, Chapter 4 is up and running. I hope nobody is mad at me for making Lightning go home first, he is just useless in my story. And I've noticed Scott has eliminated Sam in the paintball challenge AND the dodge ball contest. And then Travis or Dakota would get Scott out. Enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1._

"Last time on Total Drama Rebellion, We had the first team challenge when Team Vengeance, Team Backlash and Team Extreme competed against each other in dodge ball. Lindsay messed up Ashlee's drawing, so Ashlee poured Lindsay's nail polish down the drain. And Lindsay also told Courtney that she deserved Duncan and Gwen's betrayal. Team Extreme won the challenge thanks to Izzy and Victoria. And Courtney has proven that she is here to win after eliminating Travis, Ashlee, Cameron, Dawn and Alejandro to help Team Backlash come second. At the elimination ceremony for Team Vengeance, the bottom 3 was Lightning, Ashlee and Lindsay. It came down to Lightning and Lindsay, and in the end, it was Lightning who was voted off. How will Scott and Ethan maintain the alliance? Will Courtney get revenge for Lindsay's harsh words? And who will be eliminated next? Find out right now on,

TOTAL

DRAMA

REBELLION!"

**AT THE PENTHOUSE – TEAM EXTREME**

"It's so good that we are back here." Sierra said as she relaxed on her bed. Izzy was jumping up and down on hers. Anne Maria was having a shower and Victoria was listening to music. At the penthouse, winners can use internet (except social media), books, game consoles and iPods for music.

"Hey, Victoria." Izzy said. Victoria couldn't hear her, because the music was too loud. Izzy walked to the foot of Victoria's bed and stared at her, until Victoria finally looked up, and jumped back due to not expecting Izzy to be so close.

"Fuck, Izzy. You scared me. How long have you been there?" She asked. Izzy sat on the bottom half of Victoria's bed.

"Only 15 minutes. I wanted to ask you what you were listing to. List the last five songs you heard, plus the one that's playing now." Izzy said. Victoria was a bit confused.

_Confessional – Victoria_

"I don't know why Izzy took a sudden interest in me, but I need a friend besides Brick."

_End Confessional – Victoria_

"The last five songs were _Cure My Tragedy _by Cold, _Comatose _by Skillet, _Slaves to Substance _by Suicide Silence, _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence and _Your Betrayal _by Bullet for My Valentine. The current song _The Answer _by Skarlett Riot, why do you ask?" Izzy stared at her for a minute before slowly backing away.

"You are a weird person" Sierra said.

_Confessional – Victoria_

"I-Is it wrong for me to listen to that kind of music? No, it's them that are wrong."

_End Confessional - Victoria_

Meanwhile, Noah and Mike were on the Nintendo Wii, playing Mario Kart. They chose to do 32 races against each other, with no computer players, to see who was better out of the two.

"And Birdo beats Yoshi." Noah said. They both looked at the final scores; they had done all 32 races, only for the final result to be a tie, both winning 16 races each.

"Aw, come on!" Mike said. Noah sighed as he took out the Mario Kart disc. In the other room, Ethan and Scott were strategising for upcoming challenges and the merge.

"We need to make a list of people in terms of being a threat. We shall start with the bottom and work our way to the top. How does that sound?" Ethan asked.

"It's a good start, but if we eliminate all the easy people first, then in the merge we will have a lot of competition." Scott countered.

"Which will show our dominance more and it will be extra fun if we have the competition to pick off. Which is why we need to find one of the idols at Boney Island. When we next lose, we need to try to find one of them. If it's the Chris idol, we can give it to the other person to save themselves. If it's the Chef idol, we can save each other." Ethan said.

"And if it's the Blaineley idol, we can get rid of the biggest threat in our team or in the merge!" Scott figured it out. Ethan nodded as they shook hands, cementing their arrangement.

_Confessional – Scott_

"Who would have thought someone wearing rainbow shoes could be so evil! I like him!"

_End Confessional – Scott_

_Confessional – Ethan_

"It's nice to have someone on my team who can at least try to understand my thinking. Scott will be an interesting ally."

_End Confessional – Ethan_

**BONEY ISLAND – TEAM VENGEANCE**

"Although we are on Boney Island, it was worth it to get rid of Lightning." Travis said as they sat around the campfire. Everyone seemed to agree, except for Lindsay and Ashlee, who had voted for each other. Lindsay voting for Ashlee because she poured her nail polish down the drain; and Ashlee voting for Lindsay because she ruined the drawing, thus making Ashlee pour the nail polish down the drain. Brick didn't mind that Lindsay stayed on the island, even though he voted for her to go home. It was only because it was Lightning who went home instead. And Brick doesn't like Lightning much.

"I found some food!" Alejandro said as he held 8 fishes in his arms, some of them were still moving.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M EATING THAT!" Dawn screamed, "SOME OF THEM ARE STILL ALIVE! I CAN SENSE THEIR AURAS! THEY ARE SUFFERING!" She shouted. Alejandro was unfazed as he started to hand out a fish to everyone. When he was finished, he turned to Dawn and said,

"All the more reason to eat them and put them out of their misery!"

_Confessional – Dawn_

"How could they all eat live fish? Some team!"

_End Confessional – Dawn_

_Confessional – Alejandro_

Alejandro is holding his fish.

"You must learn to adapt, Dawn. Otherwise, you will get eaten." Alejandro starts to eat his fish, until he spits it out.

_End Confessional – Alejandro_

**BACK ON THE ISLAND – TEAM BACKLASH GIRLS CABIN**

"How could you talk to me like that?" Heather yelled at Courtney, whilst Gwen, Dakota, Jo and Beth watched on.

"What do you mean? It's not my fault that you can't resist Alejandro!" Courtney screamed back.

"You're one to talk? He manipulated you in season 3, just like he did to LeShawna and Bridgette!"

"It's funny that you don't deny the fact that you can't resist Alejandro!"

"Resist him? He can't resist ME! I HATE HIM, JUST LIKE I HATE YOU!" And it was there that Courtney's hand connected with Heather's face.

_Confessional – Gwen_

"Out of everyone on the show, I thought Courtney would have hit me first, not Heather. But then again, Heather is kind of a bitch."

_End Confessional – Gwen_

_Confessional – Courtney_

She is writing in a notebook.

"Eliminating Gwen and Duncan from the game are now numbers 2, 3, 4 and 6 on my list. Welcome to number 1, Heather! Befriending Ashlee is number 5.

_End Confessional – Courtney_

_Confessional – Heather_

"I'm waiting for Courtney to start throwing challenges to get rid of Gwen. And when that happens, I shall convince everyone to vote Courtney or Gwen off."

_End Confessional – Heather_

**TEAM BACKLASH BOYS CABIN**

Sam was asleep, dreaming about Dakota, whilst Cody and Trent were talking.

"This is like season 1, but with Sam instead of Owen." Cody said.

"Yeah, it is. But you forgot that Gwen and I aren't dating and there is a stalker among us wanting to get in your pants" Trent laughed as Cody blushed.

"So, do you still like Gwen?" Cody asked. Trent shook his head and said,

"Nah, but we are still good friends. What about you? Do you still like Gwen?" Trent stated. Cody also shook his head

"No, I got sick of her rejecting me, and besides, I like someone else now. And if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep now." Cody got into his bed.

"Before you sleep, who do you like now?" Trent asked. Cody pondered about whether or not to tell Trent about Noah, but he put it out of his mind and just said,

"Goodnight, Trent."

_Confessional – Cody_

"I know what I did was a bit rude. But how could I tell him I like Noah?"

_End Confessional – Cody_

_Confessional – Trent_

"I didn't expect Cody to just shrug off my question. But if he doesn't want to tell me, then he doesn't have to tell me.

_End Confessional – Trent_

**THE NEXT DAY**

Team Vengeance arrived back on the island just as Team Extreme and Team Backlash sat down at the campfire pit. They all sat down when Chris appeared.

"Hello people. Time for the challenge! Who is excited?" He asked as everyone death stared him. But he just ignored it and kept on talking,

"Last time we did this challenge, we didn't get to finish, but we WILL finish the challenge today." Chris said as the contestants from ROTI looked scared as the original and new contestants looked confused.

"Is that the challenge where he says embarrassing stuff and people have to own up to it?" Victoria said to Brick, who nodded in reply.

"The first team who reaches 5 points will win the challenge. And the losing team will be sending someone home tonight. Now, on the platforms you go." Within a few minutes, everyone was in their seats on their team's podium.

"INTERNS!" Chris yelled, "Please check if everyone on your platform is buckled in." The boat of losers appeared, and on it were LeShawna, Eva and B. The boat stopped in front of Team Extreme's platform, and Eva jumped onto it. The boat went to Team Backlash's next, and LeShawna tried to climb it, but slipped and fell into the water. B helped her out of the water and onto the platform, with Heather laughing all the way. The boat stopped in front of Team Vengeance's platform and B climbed onto the platform with ease. He started to buckle up his team. Waving to Cameron, Dawn, Zoey and Brick. He buckled up Lindsay, Ashlee, Travis and Alejandro without any emotion. LeShawna, on the other hand, was the opposite. She hugged Beth, Cody, Trent and Gwen. She introduced herself to Sam, Jo and Dakota. Then LeShawna 'accidentally' left Courtney's and Heather's buckles slightly loose.

"Hey!" Heather yelled at LeShawna, "My buckle is loose! As an intern, you must tighten it for me so I don't fall out!" LeShawna smirked as she walked back to Heather, and tightened it as much as she could, turning Heather blue.

"Do you want yours tightened too, Courtney?" The C.I.T shook her head quickly and said,

"No! It's perfect." She said with a fake smile. Meanwhile, Eva was telling everyone on Team Extreme what she thought of them,

"SIERRA, YOU ARE A NUT JOB. ANNE MARIA, YOU NEED TO LOOSE THE HAIR SPRAY AND STOP AUDITIONING FOR JERSEY SHORE!"

"How DARE you say that to me!" Anne Maria said as Ethan laughed. Eva turned to him,

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, ADMRIAL RAINBOW? YOU AREN'T EVEN NICE! AND PIT SNIFFER AIN'T MUCH BETTER! MPD IS JUST THAT, DUNCAN HAS NO MIND OF HIS OWN AND VICTORIA IS SUICIDAL!" She screamed.

"At least I'm on this season!" Scott said.

"I can't help it if I have Multiple Personality Disorder. I was born with it." Mike stated.

"I do have a mind of my own! Why did you think I got rid of Courtney?" Duncan spoke.

"I am not suicidal! You don't know what I've been through! Victoria screamed at Eva.

"Hey, Eva!" Izzy and Noah yelled at the same time. Eva looked to them and waved.

"Yo," LeShawna yelled to Chris, "How are we supposed to get down from here?" Chris grinned as he said,

"You have to jump! Oh yeah, and there are sharks in the water too!" Chris laughed as LeShawna let out a frustrated yell. She was then pushed into the water. LeShawna rose and looked to Heather,

"That is payback for throwing me off the cliff in season one!" Heather walked to her chair and buckled herself up. Eva looked down at the water and shrugged,

"This is nothing!" And with that, Eva jumped off the platform and into the water, with B following her cue.

"Now that you are all buckled up," Chris said, "Let's begin the challenge. I will read out a fact about a camper, and they have to admit the fact by pressing their buzzer. The first team that gets to five points will win the challenge. Losing team face elimination and go to Boney Island. Okay?" The campers nodded as they watched B, Eva and LeShawna swim to the shore.

"Okay then, Team Vengeance goes first because they lost the last challenge. Which one of you thinks they are the best on the show?" Alejandro instantly pressed his buzzer, earning glares from everyone else.

"What? My lowest placement is 2nd. And I can't help it if I feel that way." Alejandro defended himself as Chris began to speak,

"Team Vengeance are first to score a point. Team Backlash, Who among you is an orphan?" He finished as everyone looked at each other. Heather instantly looked to Gwen, who glared at her before pressing her buzzer.

"Team Backlash also gets a point. Team Extreme, one of you have a crush on Cody, and it is NOT Sierra. Who is it?" Chris said as Cody looked down, whilst Sierra was jumping up and down.

"WHO IS AFTER MY CODY-KINZ?!" Sierra yelled.

"Well obviously, nobody is going to answer in fear of getting murdered." Ashlee whispered to Travis, who snickered at the comment. Time passed, as nobody pressed their buzzers.

"Time is up! No point for Team Extreme. Oh well."

_Confessional – Sierra_

"My new mission is to find out who is after my Cody-wody. Then I shall KILL them!"

_End Confessional – Sierra_

_Confessional – Noah_

"I'm not ready to come out to Cody yet. And if I did, Sierra would do things to me that will send her to jail. And I don't mean sexual things, you sick fucks."

_End Confessional – Noah_

_Confessional – Cody_

"Noah is on Team Extreme. Maybe it was him who has a crush on me? No, that can't be it. Oh why can't it be the case?"

_End Confessional – Cody_

"Vengeance, who was caught cheating on their first major exam?" Nobody seemed fazed by the question, but nobody owned up to it either.

"No point for Team Vengeance. Team Backlash, out of everybody on their team, someone would, if given the choice, take HEATHER along with them to the finale. Who would that be?" Heather looked around her team, if someone pressed their buzzer, she would form an alliance with them. A little time passed, Heather's eyes widened when she heard a buzz coming from her right.

"Jo wins a point for Team Backlash!"

_Confessional – Jo_

"Game junkie, the geek, Goth chick, mutant, Mr.9, C.I.T and Cody are all easy targets. This doesn't mean I like Heather, but she is the second most useful person on this team. Me being first!"

_End Confessional – Jo_

_Confessional – Heather_

"Jo isn't the first person I would've chosen to form an alliance with, but she will do just fine."

_End Confessional – Heather_

Now, Team Extreme! Which one of you is on the show because their family is currently homeless?" Some people looked shocked.

"That is way too personal!" Mike said as others nodded in agreement. _I told you Mike, you don't know the hardships of life!_ Ethan pushed the buzzer. Everyone looked at him with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need _or _want your pity. Yes, it would have been better if nobody knew this, but how many people can say that they were on Total Drama? Besides, when I win, we won't be homeless anymore!" Ethan stated as nobody knew what to say or do. So Chris read out the next question.

"Point for Ethan and Team Extreme. Team Vengeance, who accidently hit their pet cat with a car?" Dawn slowly pressed her buzzer. She looked sad.

"It was an accident! Babu ran out in front of my dad, and I couldn't do anything about it." Dawn said.

"You named your cat _Babu? _What kind of name is that?" Ashlee asked.

"It was the name of a cat in this anime I watched called-" Dawn was cut off by Chris.

"Nobody cares Dawn! Not a soul on earth. Ok, the scores show Team Backlash in the lead on 2 points. Team Vengeance also has 2 points and only 1 point from Team Extreme. Team Backlash, who has a belly button piercing?" A buzzer was pressed, and people looked to Trent.

"What? It looks cool." And with that, Trent lifted up his shirt and showed everyone his piercing.

"Okay, we get it. Trent got his belly button pierced. So what? Now, let's get on with the show." A few mumbled were head as Chris began to read out the next question.

"Team Extreme, who one skinny-dipped in a _public _pool?" Everyone's heads turned to see Duncan, who smirked as he pressed the buzzer.

"Duncan earns another point for Team Extreme. "Team Vengeance, who is obsessed with The Shield?" Some people were confused, but Ashlee pressed her buzzer.

"The Shield is a group in WWE. They broke up because Seth sold out." Ashlee was a little reluctant to admit it, but at least she got a point for her team.

"Team Backlash, who led a mob to support gay marriage?" Courtney pressed her buzzer.

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm proud of it. It's too easy. Chris, you have gone soft!" Chris glared at her before saying,

"Soft? This next question will shatter that statement. Team Extreme, who was kidnapped and stayed missing for 3 years?" Everyone was in shock.

"How could you even find out about something like that?!" Courtney yelled at Chris, with Alejandro, Scott and Heather nodding in agreement. The arguing was stopped when a buzzer was pressed. Everyone gasped and turned to see Victoria's shaking hand on the buzzer.

"A point for Team Extreme."

_Confessional – Brick_

"Wow, no wonder she has cuts on her wrists. It was to take the pain away! I feel so bad for her. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make Victoria happy!"

_End Confessional – Brick_

_Confessional – Dawn_

"That's why her aura was so dark. She's been through so much. Poor thing!"

_End Confessional – Dawn_

_Confessional – Victoria_

"This is why nobody will get close to me. This is why I self-harm. This is why I _need _to win the million, to send those _villains _away for good!"

_End Confessional - Victoria_

"Team Vengeance, who prefers to go commando instead of wearing boxers or briefs?" This question wasn't so bad, not as bad as the last one. And he needed the point for his team. So Brick pressed his buzzer.

"A point for Team Vengeance. Now on Team Backlash, someone is bisexual, who is it?" Everything was quiet until Cody pressed his buzzer.

_Confessional – Cody_

"That wasn't so bad. I just hope nobody treats me differently."

_End Confessional – Cody_

_Confessional – Noah_

"Cody is bisexual? This makes me want to run up to him and kiss him, but for all I know he could have a crush on Trent or Mike or he could still like Gwen. But at least I know I have a chance, so I have to at least try. I'd rather try and fail that not try and spend the rest of my life wondering if he liked me. But I'm not going to try anytime soon."

_End Confessional - Noah_

"With that point, Team Backlash has reached 5 points. They win the challenge. So now, we have two teams left. Extreme, if given the choice, someone would rather drown in water than burn to death in a fire. Who is it?" Scott pressed his buzzer instantly, getting a point for his team.

"And now, the next team who answers their question avoids elimination! Team Vengeance, who among you has lost their virginity?" Some people looked to Lindsay, but she said,

"I may have big breasts but I have not lost my virginity yet. Tyler and I are waiting for the right moment-" Chris cut her off.

"No point. Team Extreme, whose favourite game is strip poker?"

"That would be me!" Izzy pressed her buzzer, ensuring her team will not go to Boney Island.

"And Team Extreme place second. Which means Team Vengeance loses, again. They will vote someone out tonight AND go back to Boney Island." Team Extreme and Team Backlash cheered as Team Vengeance groaned, loathing the idea of going back to Boney Island, but first they had to vote someone off. As they all arrived back on land, Mike heard a voice call out to him,

"Mike!" Zoey called out to him. He turned around to see his girlfriend, looking a bit down.

"Sorry that you lost the challenge-"

"It was my entire fault!" She cried. Mike pulled her into a hug.

"No it's not, Zoey-"

"Yes it is, because it was me who lost my virginity!" What Zoey didn't count on was that Scott was nearby, and he heard the whole thing.

_Confessional – Scott_

"Ethan and the rest of Team Vengeance will be glad to hear this!"

_End Confessional – Scott_

Scott walked into the male cabin. Seeing that Mike was still with Zoey, and Duncan and Noah were nowhere to be found, he walked up to Ethan.

"You won't believe what I found out just now-"

"Be quiet," Ethan spoke, "Let's go into the forest so you can tell me. If it's really important, we wouldn't want anybody to hear. Right?" Scott nodded as he and Ethan started to walk into the forest. When they were deep enough so no one could hear them, Ethan sat down on the ground,

"So, what did you find out?" Ethan asked. Scott sat down opposite Ethan and started to speak.

"It was Zoey who lost her virginity." Ethan didn't show any emotion towards this statement, until his face turned into a massive grin,

"And please tell me how you got this information. Was it _you _who took her virginity?" Scott slightly blushed as he shrieked,

"What?! Eww, Zoey is not my type, and besides, she is with Mike. And I was raised not to fool around with people that are already in relationships. And I heard it when I was nearby. Mike and Zoey were talking about it." Ethan looked at Scott.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed." He said. Ethan then looked to Scott with a sly grin on his face,

"I believe we could use this to our advantage. Leave it to me." Ethan announced. Scott looked at Ethan with a worried face.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ethan."

_Confessional – Ethan_

"Simple. I shall tell Alejandro about this, and get him to tell everyone about this. If he succeeds, Zoey goes home. If he fails, Heather will have no more love life on the show."

_End Confessional – Ethan_

_Confessional – Scott_

"Ethan is very sneaky. The game is getting fun."

_End Confessional – Scott_

"Hey, Alejandro!" Ethan yelled. Alejandro looked to him, and said,

"Can I help you, newbie?" Ethan ignored the comment and went forth with his plan.

"Did you know that Zoey was the one who lost her virginity? She cost you the challenge, and now you must go to Boney Island. It's all her fault." Alejandro looked at Ethan for a minute before saying,

"Do you have any proof?" He asked. Ethan thought for a second before saying,

"Follow me." Alejandro was confused, but followed him. All the way to the camera room. Ethan put in a tape and pressed play.

"It was my entire fault!" She cried as the video kept playing. Mike pulled her into a hug.

"No it's not, Zoey-"

"Yes it is, because it was me who lost my virginity!" The video stopped as Alejandro looked into Ethan's eyes.

"Do you believe me now, Alejandro?" He said. Alejandro nodded his head as he spoke,

"Consider her gone."

_Confessional – Alejandro_

"All I have to do now is tell them all, and Zoey will be finished!"

_End Confessional – Alejandro_

_Confessional – Ethan_

"Too easy!"

_End Confessional – Ethan_

Alejandro saw his team at the campfire pit, everyone except Zoey. Perfect.

"Everyone," He began to speak, "I have found out that it was Zoey who lost her virginity. She cost us the challenge and therefore, we must eliminate her." Everyone looked at each other. Then Brick spoke up,

"How do you know? You could be lying to send her home." Alejandro sighed. This is going to be harder than he thought.

"I have proof! Brick, follow me!" They walked to the camera room, but for some weird reason, the tape had disappeared. Alejandro was speechless.

"I knew you were lying." Brick turned to leave, but Alejandro called out to him.

"Wait! It was here. You have to believe me!" Brick ignored him and was about to exit the door, but Dawn was in the way.

"He wasn't lying, his aura says he is telling the truth. And Zoey's said she was guilty right after Team Extreme won, because she knows she could have made us win. Also, Mike's aura says that he knows too, and that he saw Scott run away when he was hugging Zoey." Alejandro turned to Ethan,

"Did Scott tell you about Zoey?" He asked. Ethan nodded as he left the room. Alejandro and Dawn looked at each other, and both agreed that Zoey had to be eliminated tonight.

**CAMEFIRE CEREMONY – TEAM VENGEANCE ELIMINATION NO.2**

"Losing the first two challenges? This is just sad." Chris said.

"It's not our fault! Just one person." Travis said. Chris glared at him before saying,

"Yeah yeah, time to vote!"

**TIME FOR THE ELIMINATION**

"Alright. The following people are safe...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Brick."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ashlee."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lindsay."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cameron."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Travis"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dawn.

Alejandro, Zoey. This is the last marsh mellow, and it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Alejandro!" Chris threw him the marsh mellow, before turning to Zoey,

"Zoey, you have been eliminated." Zoey gasped as she turned to her former teammates.

"I thought we were friends! How could you vote me off?" She asked.

"Because you cost us the challenge." Alejandro said. Zoey was shocked.

"How did you know?" She yelled.

"It doesn't matter, you are out now! Bye!" Zoey walked up to Alejandro and hit him in the face.

"I will get my revenge. I promise you!" And with that, Zoey turned around and walked down to the dock of shame.

"Commander Zoey is now out of the competition. How will Mike cope with this when he finds out? Will Alejandro join forces with Ethan and Scott? Will Sam, Beth, Dakota and Duncan have any impact of the story? Find out next time on,

TOTAL

DRAMA

REBELLION!"

_**Voting Confessionals:**_

_Alejandro: I vote for Zoey to go home! She cost us the challenge. And with Zoey gone, Mike will be weaker._

_Ashlee: I shall vote for Zoey to go home. She didn't own up to losing her virginity, cost us the challenge and now the whole world knows._

_Brick: Zoey must go. I do not want liars in this team._

_Cameron: I vote for Alejandro. Yes, Zoey lied to us and cost us the challenge, but she is still my friend._

_Dawn: As much as I hate to say this, I vote for Zoey. Her aura is filled with lies. And this will be our downfall if she stays here._

_Lindsay: Alehunkdro wants me to vote for Zoey, so I will._

_Travis: Zoey will be a big threat in the merge, so she needs to go._

_Zoey: Alejandro can't be trusted. He needs to leave!_

_**Zoey: 6 votes (Alejandro, Ashlee, Brick, Dawn, Lindsay and Travis)**_

_**Alejandro: 2 votes (Cameron and Zoey)**_

Elimination Order: Lightning, Zoey,

Team Backlash: Sam, Beth, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Jo, Dakota, Trent and Courtney.

Team Extreme: Sierra, Noah, Anne Maria, Scott, Mike, Duncan, Izzy, Ethan and Victoria

Team Vengeance: Cameron, Lindsay, Ashlee, Alejandro, Dawn, Brick and Travis.

_Author's Note: 2 chapters in one day! I am so proud of myself. I hope the 2 new chapters make up for the month long wait. And I am sorry to people who like Zoey. I was trying to decide between Zoey, Cameron and Dawn. I like Cameron the least and originally chose for him to go, but I thought that Zoey going would have more of an impact. And I want to find out if anyone can successfully guess what anime Dawn named her cat from. But if you want to see anything (in the story, sick minds) or even just want a chat, review or PM me. And here is a sneak peek of chapter 5, it feels so weird typing this, I didn't think I would make it to chapter 5!_

_**Sneak Peek**_

"This week's challenge is battleship! There will be no flag this time, you have to sink the competition, and the last team left wins! And one more thing, like in season 3, you will have to SING in the challenge as well!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Battleship!

Total Drama Rebellion – Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Chapter 5 is here! But we shall see what the future holds for us as this is the last compulsory chapter. After this, I shall only continue based on reviews, so please review because I'm really getting into the story! And I'm thinking of doing an aftermath episode after this chapter. I said in the 'what to expect' part in chapter 1 that there will be aftermaths. I chose to do it because I haven't seen a TD remake do aftermaths to data. What do you think?_

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1._

"Last time, on Total Drama Rebellion, it was all or nothing when teams had to confess embarrassing facts about themselves. We learned that Brick likes to go commando, Cody is bisexual, Ethan is homeless and that Izzy's favourite game is strip poker. But the biggest shock of all was that Victoria was kidnapped and remained taken for _3 whole years._ In the end, Team Backlash stopped Team Extreme's undefeated streak, winning the challenge. However, Team Vengeance wasn't able to lose their losing streak, because Zoey didn't admit that she lost her virginity. Before the elimination ceremony, Scott found out that Zoey cost Team Vengeance the challenge and told Ethan, who then told Alejandro and showed him a tape to prove it. Alejandro then convinced Brick, Travis, Ashlee, Lindsay and Dawn to vote her off. This week, things will get a whole lot better with a very special challenge. And now that Cody has come out of the closet, can Noah muster up the courage to tell him the truth? Who will Scott and Ethan target next? And can Team Vengeance evade their losing streak? All these questions might not be answered right now on,

TOTAL

DRAMA

REBELLION!"

**AT THE PENTHOUSE – TEAM BACKLASH**

"It's about time we got here. I can't believe Team Extreme got to stay here for a whole week!" Courtney said as she relaxed in her bed.

"But there have been two challenges over six days. They weren't here for a week." Beth said.

_Confessional – Courtney_

"First Gwen crosses me, then Heather. I don't need issues from Total Drama Action to be brought up again. So Beth needs to stay out of my way."

_End Confessional – Courtney_

Courtney sighed as she spoke,

"Remember that _everyone _stayed in the penthouse on the first night. We had the paintball challenge, and because Victoria won the whole team got to stay here. That was when we had to stay at Boney Island."

"That was when you knocked down the hut and had a massive fit." Heather said as she entered the room with a towel around her waist, just getting out of the shower.

"At least she does something when she gets angry." Jo said from her bed. Heather glared at her before going to get changed.

_Confessional – Heather_

"Jo thinks I don't do anything when I'm mad. Well, we will see about that."

_End Confessional – Heather_

"This is awesome!" Sam said as he dug into his food. Cody and Trent watched him for a second until they started to dig in. As soon as Cody finished, he went into another room and logged onto a computer. He went on to fan fiction and searched NoCo. His eyes went wide as he scanned hundreds and hundreds of stories. He eventually decided on _The Drug In Me Is You _by Bloodlace, and started reading.

**BONEY ISLAND – TEAM VENGEANCE**

"I am starting to get pretty sick of being here." Alejandro said as he started to build another campfire as Brick, Lindsay and Cameron were attempting to rest after the long day.

"I like it," Dawn said, "We get to spend time with Mother Nature." Alejandro shivered, the thought of being on the same team as her was annoying him.

"Yeah," Ashlee agreed, "And we got to get rid of Lightning and Zoey in the process. You might not like it now, but you will be thankful in the merge." She finished as Travis came up behind her and whispered in Ashlee's ear,

"If they make it that far."

_Confessional – Alejandro_

"Travis thinks he is so great. But he has just as much experience in this game as Ezekiel, Blaineley and Staci combined."

_End Confessional – Alejandro_

**BACK ON THE ISLAND – TEAM EXTREME BOYS CABIN**

"So, what drove you to skinny dip in a public pool?" Mike asked. Duncan shrugged and said,

"It was a dare." Mike looked confused as Noah spoke up.

"So you did it just to impress a few friends?" Duncan nodded as Noah sighed. Scott was already asleep, and Ethan was staring out the window, mentally plotting his next move.

"This should be interesting." Duncan whispered to Noah as Mike walked up to Ethan,

"So, uh, Ethan," Mike began to say, "What's it like being homeless?" Ethan looked fiercely towards Mike before retaliating,

"What's it like to have Multiple Personality Disorder?" Mike ignored Ethan's attitude as he went to sit down.

"It's hard." Mike said as Ethan nodded.

"There's your answer," Ethan stood up, not wanting to talk to Mike about this certain subject, "I'm going to bed." Ethan carefully got on his bunk, not wanting to wake Scott and slowly got into bed. Duncan saw this and looked to Noah,

"I'll bet you $10 that Ethan and Scott will get together by the end of the season." Duncan said. Noah looked at the pair sleeping on the bunk, then back to Duncan,

"You're on!"

**TEAM EXTREME GIRLS CABIN**

"What kind of person listens to heavy metal and rock?" Sierra spoke, "It's just not right." Izzy nodded as Anne Maria spoke.

"What's not right is that you could have a crush on Cody."

"Said the girl that made out with Vito." Izzy stood up for Sierra. Anne Maria glared at the two before going into bed.

"Anyways, how can she put up with all that screaming?" Sierra said as she looked to Victoria's bunk, to find her awake and staring at the two.

"I am that kind of person. And the screaming voice focuses on helping people get through the tough times." And with that, Victoria turned around and went to sleep.

_Confessional – Sierra_

"How was I supposed to know she was awake?"

_End Confessional – Sierra_

_Confessional – Izzy_

"Izzy might have messed up a potential friendship right there."

_End Confessional – Izzy_

_Confessional – Victoria_

"Let them think what they want. I'm here to show the world that _no one _can touch me!"

_End Confessional – Victoria_

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Yes! Sweet, Sweet land!" Lindsay said as she started kissing the ground. Beth walked up to her and dragged Lindsay to her feet.

"LINDSAY! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS!" Beth said dramatically as she hugged Lindsay, just as Chris appeared and began to speak,

"Enough of the love orgies please." Lindsay and Beth slowly pulled away. Mike looked at Team Vengeance to try and find Zoey, but to his shock, she was nowhere to be found.

_Confessional – Mike_

"They voted Zoey off? Why? I thought Brick, Cam and Dawn were our friends!"

_End Confessional - Mike_

"This week's challenge is battleship! There will be no flag this time, you have to sink the competition, and the last team left wins! And one more thing, like in season 3, you will have to SING in the challenge as well!" All the campers that competed in World Tour groaned at the thought of singing again, whereas the newbies had mixed emotions.

_Confessional – Travis_

"Singing and I don't mix. I prefer making music than singing it."

_End Confessional – Travis_

_Confessional – Ashlee_

"It will be interesting to watch Ethan and Scott singing!"

_End Confessional – Ashlee_

_Confessional – Victoria_

"I don't really mind the singing. I'm more looking forward to sinking the other teams!"

_End Confessional – Victoria_

_Confessional – Ethan_

"Unlike most people, I can actually sing, so combined with sinking the other teams in a ship, it's the perfect challenge."

_End Confessional - Ethan_

All the campers were on their team's respective boats, ready for battle.

"Intern, please equip the boats with ammunition!" Chris yelled as the boat of losers appeared with Tyler standing on it. Behind him were the same meatballs used in season 3. There were 12 in total, 6 for each team. The boat stopped in front of Team Extreme's boat, and Tyler started to lift the meatballs up to Duncan.

"You and Gwen, huh?" Tyler nervously said. Duncan just glared at him until all the meatballs were on Team Extreme's ship. The boat then drove to Team Backlash's ship, where Trent and Cody helped Tyler get the meatballs on the ship.

"Thanks, dudes!" Tyler said as the boat drove to Team Vengeance.

"It's been awhile, Tyler." Tyler looked up to find Alejandro standing at the foot of his ship with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, yeah it has." Tyler said as he started handing the meatballs to Alejandro. When it was finished, a loud shriek was heard,

"TYLER!" Lindsay jumped down from her boat and landed on Tyler. She started to make out with him, until Chef broke it up,

"Come on, girl. GET BACK ON YOUR BOAT!" He screamed as he picked up Lindsay and threw her back onto the boat. Lindsay landed with a thud on Ashlee.

"And there goes my pelvis." Ashlee weakly said.

_Confessional – Lindsay_

"It was so great to see Tyler again. And I feel kinda bad for landing on Alana like I did."

_End Confessional – Lindsay_

"People!" Chris shouted, "We have a show to get through, so SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Chris, who grinned in response,

"That's better. Now, this is how it will work. Because Team Backlash won the challenge, they get to use a cannon AND a lighter to use against the other teams. Team Extreme, you guys get a catapult, only because you won the paintball challenge and the dodge ball challenge. And Team Vengeance, you get a bunch of wooden planks to use like the Amazon's did in season 3." Team Vengeance looked satisfied with their planks, at least they had _something_ to use. There was no way any of them could have thrown it to another boat.

"You may start, NOW!" Chris screamed. Team Vengeance quickly loaded their plank with a meatball. Travis and Ashlee jumped on the other side of the plank, sending the meatball flying into the air and towards Team Backlash's boat. It missed.

"Ha! You will have to do better than that if you want to throw away your losing streak!" Courtney yelled as Travis and Ashlee glared at her.

_Confessional – Travis_

"So much for a friendship with Courtney."

_End Confessional – Travis_

_Confessional – Ashlee_

"She was nice to us at the beginning, but now Courtney is a bitch!"

_End Confessional – Ashlee_

Team Backlash was discussing who to target.

"If we go for Team Extreme, we make Team Vengeance target them as well, then we can both avoid going to Boney Island!" Trent said.

"But what if they target us when we head for Team Extreme?" Dakota argued.

"We will have three people watch Extreme, and three people look out for Vengeance." Trent stated as everyone seemed to agree. Dakota, Sam and Jo went on the lookout for Team Vengeance, whilst Gwen, Cody and Heather targeted Team Extreme. Trent, Courtney and Beth stayed at the cannon.

_Confessional – Dakota_

"I have to say, I was impressed with Trent's strategy."

_End Confessional – Dakota_

_Confessional – Trent_

"Heather told me in the dodge ball contest to take things seriously, best thing she has ever said."

_End Confessional – Trent_

_Confessional – Heather_

"It seems that Trent took my advice. He might be useful after all. Might."

_End Confessional – Heather_

On Team Extreme's boat, Duncan and Scott had loaded the catapult, and it was ready to fire. Ethan looked to the other teams and discovered that they were side by side, heading towards them

_Confessional – Ethan_

"Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic!"

_End Confessional – Ethan_

Ethan ran to Scott, who was busy loading the catapult.

"Scott," Ethan whispered in his ear, which sounded unintentionally seductive on Ethan's behalf, but it sent shivers down Scott's spine.

_Confessional – Scott_

"Ethan has said my name countless times and it meant nothing. But when he _whispered _it in my ear, I don't know what happened. It just changed me."

_End Confessional - Scott_

"I have a plan to ensure victory," Ethan continued to whisper, "Backlash and Vengeance are both heading towards us, if one of the ships end up in-between the other two, and the two teams on the outside fire at the same time and the meatballs connect, they will both fall and smash into the middle teams boat."

"Very strategic, Ethan." Scott replied.

"Guys, we got company." Ethan said louder so all his teammates can hear as he pointed to the opposing ships. He noticed that Team Vengeance had pulled ahead of Team Backlash, and were heading straight for them. His strategy was falling into place.

"FIRE!" Trent yelled as Beth and Courtney fired the cannon. Their hope was to hit Team Extreme, then have Team Vengeance fire as well, sinking Team Extreme. Whilst they were sinking, Backlash was going to swiftly make Vengeance go under the surface and thereby winning the challenge. But things weren't going too smoothly for Team Vengeance,

"You have to help us, Dawn!" Travis said as Dawn just sat there.

"No way! I hate violence. I REFUSE TO HELP!"

It was then though, that an all too familiar sound was heard, making Gwen, Heather, Cody, Courtney, Lindsay, Alejandro, Sierra, Noah, Duncan and Izzy groan. It was the sound that signalled the time to sing a song. Chris rose above the three ships using his jetpack,

"For those of you who competed in Total Drama World Tour, you will recognise that sound. For everyone else, it is time to sing a song!"

"What are we supposed to sing?" Anne Maria yelled to Chris, who sighed and spoke,

"Make it up as you go along. I explained it all 2 years ago; I'm not going through it again!" And with that, Chris flew away as the music began to play. _(A/N: The song is 'I Refuse To Sink' by Blood On The Dance Floor.)_

'**I hate you for the rumours, and all the bullshit that you spread.' **Courtney sang to Heather before singing to Gwen.

'**If killing wasn't illegal, I would shoot you in the head.' **Gwen gulped as the camera goes to Team Vengeance. It shows Ashlee glaring at Lindsay as she starts to sing,

'**I am pulling on the triggers; I am pointing middle fingers'**

'**If you think I'm giving up, then you really outta fucks' **Lindsay frowned at Ashlee before singing back to her,

'**I can do it for the win busting out with a grin'**

'**Go strong, go ham'**

'**Taking over like I'm spam.' **Brick and Alejandro jump on the plank, sending another meatball in the direction of Team Extreme's ship, but it misses.

'**BAM!' **The camera goes to Team Extreme, with Sierra and Izzy eyeing Victoria,

'**Try to fuck with me'**

'**You will get what you deserve' **Victoria notices this and she turns to the pair,

'**All these bitches want revenge'**

'**So I dodge them and I swerve' **the camera shows Noah, looking bored.

'**I hear those bitches talk'**

'**Causing drama bullshit' **He looks to Ethan, notices Noah watching him, so he says,

'**But I'm never going down'**

'**You can't sink my battleship' **the camera goes to Backlash as Heather sings,

'**I've been cheated, I've been broken'**

'**I will not be oppressed' **Jo over hears her and come back with,

'**I have every lasting ticket, til there's hardly nothing left' **Jo sees a meatball flying towards them as Dakota sings,

**But the hits just keep on coming**

**Even when I lose my faith **Sam hears her singing and joins in with her.

**It's because I keep on swimming**

**Feed those haters to their hate.**

The camera shows zooms out, showing all the campers singing together, whilst throwing meatballs at each other.

**No, no, no, no, no, no **

**Your words can't keep me down**

**No, no, no, no, no, no **

**I won't give up and drown**

**I refuse to sink**

**I'd rather swim**

**I'm not going down**

'**Cause I will win**

**Can't hold me back**

**Where will you be?**

**I'll be anchored down**

**You'll be lost at sea. **

**I refuse to sink**

**I'd rather swim**

**I'm not going down**

'**Cause I will win**

**Can't hold me back**

**Where will you be?**

**I'll be anchored down**

**You'll be lost at sea. **

**No, no, no, no, no, no **

**Your words can't keep me down**

**No, no, no, no, no, no **

**I won't give up and drown!**

The song ends with Team Extreme and Team Backlash both fired a shot at the same time. Whilst in the air, the meatballs connected, slowing their speed and started to fall, right above Team Vengeance's boat.

_Confessional – Ethan_

"Everything went according to plan!"

_End Confessional - Ethan_

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ashlee said as the meatballs smashed through the deck of Team Vengeance's ship. It slowly started to sink as Chris appeared in the sky again,

"Team Vengeance is sinking! They will face elimination for the 3rd time this season!" All the members of Team Vengeance yelled in frustration as Sierra loaded the catapult and hurled it towards Team Backlash.

"Incoming!" Jo said as she went to load the cannon, only to find that they had run out of meatballs.

"No!" She screamed as the ship sunk into the water.

"And Team Extreme wins again!" All the members came up to the surface of the water, except for Cody. Seeing this, Noah jumped into the water. He looked under the water to find Cody, frantically trying to untangle his shirt that had got caught in an old, rusty shopping trolley. Noah quickly swam to Cody, who was so relieved to see Noah, and not Sierra. Noah pulled on the fabric, only to have the whole of Cody's shirt rip from his body. At least he was free. Noah grabbed Cody's hand and swam to the surface. As soon as they rose to the surface, Cody pulled Noah into a hug, making Noah blush. Sierra saw this, and gasped.

_Confessional – Sierra_

"It was NOAH who had a crush on Cody! I'm going to KILL him!"

_End Confessional – Sierra_

Everyone had arrived back onto the shore, where Chris was waiting for them.

"After seeing certain things in the challenge, I want to do a little re-shuffling. Pack your bags and switch teams, Noah and Jo!"

_Confessional – Jo_

"Team Backlash, Team Vengeance, Team Extreme, they are all the same to me. It doesn't matter what team I'm on, but now that I'm on Extreme, I have to put up with Tan in a Can again."

_End Confessional – Jo_

_Confessional – Anne Maria_

"No! I don't want Jo on this team! I hate Victoria, Duncan, Scott and Vito already! I don't need this!"

_End Confessional – Anne Maria_

_Confessional – Noah_

"It looks like Cody and I are on the same team again. And we have to share a cabin again, and I get away from Stalker-licious. Thanks Chris!"

_End Confessional – Noah_

_Confessional – Cody_

"So, uh, Noah, coming to my team that's going to be fun. I just hope we get closer because of this."

_End Confessional – Cody_

Jo walked into the penthouse and chose a corner bed. She looked next to her to find Victoria listening to music. Because it was so loud, Jo easily recognized the song as _Lost It All _by Black Veil Brides.

"VICTORIA!" Jo screamed as Victoria reluctantly pulled out her earphones.

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you liked Black Veil Brides." Jo said. The pair started talking for hours and hours.

_Confessional – Victoria_

"Finally, I have a female friend on my team. Jo seems cool; she is competitive and easy going. I would like to say that we would get along famously, but that is what Courtney said to Ashlee at the start of the season, and look how that turned out."

_End Confessional – Victoria_

Noah took a deep breath. He had shared a cabin with Cody before, but that was when they barely knew each other, Noah didn't have a crush on him and he didn't know that Cody was bisexual. He strolled into the cabin, where he was greeted by Trent.

"Welcome back to my team, bro!" Trent said as hoped down from his bunk whilst Sam was engrossed in his video game.

"Thanks, I think I might go take a shower." Noah put his belongings down on a random bunk and headed towards the shower. When he got there, he heard the water running, and he smelled shampoo. Noah knew it had to be Cody, Trent and Sam were in the cabin, and everyone on Vengeance hogged the showers 10 minutes ago. Noah just undressed and hoped into the shower.

"I just don't understand why I'm cursed like this," Noah heard Cody mumble under his breath. Obviously, Cody thought he was the only one in the room as he kept mumbling to himself, "Sierra won't leave me alone and Noah doesn't like me back. Stupid show." Noah was stunned.

_Confessional – Noah_

"Cody likes me. He actually likes me! I think I might pass out."

_End Confessional – Noah_

**CAMPFIRE CEREMONY – TEAM VENGEANCE ELIMINATION NO.3**

"This is the third time in a row you guys have lost. I hope you don't turn out like Team Victory in season 3." Chris said.

"Hey!" Lindsay began to speak, "I was on that team!" Chris just sighed and told everyone to vote.

**TIME FOR THE ELIMINATION**

"Once again, the following people are safe...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cameron."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ashlee"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Alejandro."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Brick"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lindsay. This is the last marsh mellow. Dawn and Travis, the person that is safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Travis!" Chris announced as Travis caught his marsh mellow and ate it.

"Wait. I know I got eliminated because I didn't participate, but a new threat on another team is arising. Be wary of him. Be wary." Dawn floated to the dock of shame and ultimately, the boat of losers.

"The aura whisperer, Dawn, has been eliminated. Now that Noah and Cody are on the same team again, can they finally admit their true feelings towards each other? What effect is Ethan having on Scott? And will Team Vengeance ever win a challenge? Discover the answers next time, on

TOTAL

DRAMA

REBELLION!"

_**Voting Confessionals:**_

_Alejandro: Dawn didn't participate in the challenge, she is dead weight._

_Ashlee: Lindsay needs to go. Now!_

_Brick: I am voting for Dawn, because she doesn't help us in the violent challenges. Which has been almost every challenge so far._

_Cameron: Although Dawn didn't compete, Travis shouldn't have talked to her like that. So he wins, I mean loses._

_Dawn: Travis is very rude, therefore he must go._

_Lindsay: Debra didn't help us so she shouldn't be here._

_Travis: If you don't help, then you shall go home. Good bye, Dawn!_

_**Dawn: 4 votes (Alejandro, Brick, Lindsay and Travis)**_

_**Travis: 2 votes (Cameron and Dawn)**_

_**Lindsay: 1 vote (Ashlee)**_

Elimination Order: Lightning, Zoey, Dawn,

Team Backlash: Sam, Beth, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Noah, Dakota, Trent and Courtney.

Team Extreme: Sierra, Jo, Anne Maria, Scott, Mike, Duncan, Izzy, Ethan and Victoria

Team Vengeance: Cameron, Lindsay, Ashlee, Alejandro, Brick and Travis.

_Author's Note: This chapter is finished at exactly 1:15 in the morning. This is what happens when you suffer from Hot Chocolate Withdrawal. I have drunk about 25 hot chocolates in the past 5 days. That's like 5 everyday, but I ran out. :'( Anyways, I shall only continue this story if I get enough reviews. And if I do, the next chapter will probably be an aftermath episode. And sorry to people who like Dawn, I just couldn't give her a good storyline because I have Noah and Cody getting together, otherwise there probably would have been Nawn in this. What do you think about Jo and Noah switching teams? Do you think Scott and Ethan would make a good yaoi couple? And if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm not writing chapter 6 until I get enough reviews, which means there is no sneak peek. Sorry, but until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


	6. Chapter 6 - Aftermath I

Total Drama Rebellion – Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! It means so much to me that you like the story. And I'm sorry to, I saw your comment that you wanted Dawn to be with one of my OC's, but I saw it AFTER chapter 5 was published and reviewed. So I am sorry, but I already have plans for Ethan, Ashlee, Victoria and Travis in terms of romance. This chapter is an aftermath episode, so I apologize for the bad writing, I've never wrote an aftermath episode until now but I hope it lives up to your expectation. This aftermath will be short, as there are only 3 guests and only 4 challenges to reflect on. They will get longer the more the story progresses. I promise! And some of you may have noticed that the chapter rating has changed from T to M, and that is because I was reading the ratings guidelines and wasn't sure it came under T rating due to swearing and stuff, so I made the story M now just in case. Can someone help me?_

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1._

*The aftermath music plays with the letters T, D, and R going through circles, until the three letters crash down next to each other, showing TDR. A clip shows Ethan rising out of the water and shooting Ashlee with a paintball gun. Another clip shows Noah saving Cody from the water. The last clip shows Heather spitting in Alejandro's face.*

*Opening theme plays*

The audience cheers as Geoff ad Bridgette are sitting in the chair in the middle of the aftermath studio.

"Who's ready for some Total Drama Aftermath? I'm Geoff."

"And I'm Bridgette. We have all the juiciest dirt and the dirtiest juice."

"Plus," Geoff said, "Special guests and wicked surprises. But first, let's introduce the peanut gallery of failure." The camera moves to find everyone that didn't make TDR sitting in the gallery as Bridgette spoke,

"We have Eva, Justin, Tyler, Harold, DJ, LeShawna, Owen, B, Staci and Katie and Sadie. Now, let's talk about the new contestants. Let's start with Ashlee!" Geoff nodded as a picture of Ashlee was shown on the screen.

"Ashlee was the first new contestant to appear on Total Drama Rebellion. Almost instantly, she seemed to befriend Courtney, only to have her leave during the paintball challenge and insult her team during the battleship challenge." Geoff finished as Bridgette continued speaking,

"Ashlee also instantly became enemies with Lindsay when she _accidently _ruined her drawing, so in return Ashlee poured Lindsay's nail polish down the drain." Geoff said.

"During the paintball challenge," Bridgette began to speak, "Ashlee eliminated nobody, but was speechless when fellow new competitor Ethan shot her when he was in the water and she was on the cliff! Such bad luck." Geoff began to speak again,

"Ashlee was placed on Team Vengeance along with fellow newbie Travis. When the dodge ball challenge came around, Ashlee was more determined. She caught out Mike as Svetlana AND got payback on Ethan for the paintball challenge. But it was cut short when Victoria eliminated her. In the second game, Ashlee eliminated Sam and Dakota. She was the second last person on her team until Courtney got her out." After Geoff finished, Bridgette spoke again,

"She confessed to being obsessed with The Shield, a professional wrestling group. And in the battle ship challenge, she sung to Lindsay, stating that she won't give up. At the first elimination ceremony, she was in the bottom three, which is not a good sign. But she made up for it when she was the second person to receive a marsh mellow the next two ceremonies. We shall see how far Ashlee can get, and how things will continue with Lindsay." The screen turned black and up came a picture of Travis.

"Now," Bridgette said, "Let's talk about Travis." Geoff nodded.

"Okay. Travis started off pretty well, making friends with Ashlee and Brick. He eliminated Scott and Ethan during the paintball challenge. He placed second to Victoria, but that didn't stop his good mood. He was placed on Team Vengeance with Ashlee and Brick. During the dodge ball challenge, he eliminated Scott in the first game only to be eliminated by Mike as Svetlana. In the second game, Travis eliminated Trent and Jo. He was eliminated by Courtney later on." Bridgette smiled as she talked,

"Travis didn't confess anything during the next challenge, and he talked pretty harsh to Dawn in the battleship challenge. These were the reasons he was placed in the bottom 2 in the last episode. But he was saved when 4 people voted out Dawn."

"Okay, that's enough for now. We will come to Ethan and Victoria later in the show." Geoff said as Bridgette went to introduce the first guest.

"But now, let's meet our first guest. He was the first voted off after being seen as useless by the rest of his team. It's athletic non-supporter, Lightning!" The audience cheers as Lightning walks onto the stage and sits down.

"Welcome Lightning!" Geoff began to speak, "Shame about the boot, dude." Lightning looked at Geoff before saying,

"There is no way Sha-Lightning is going to complain about it, champions just focus and try harder, so next time they win!"

"Um, Okay then. Let's take a look at your time on the show." Bridgette spoke as the TV screen came down. The TV turns on to show Lightning in the bathrooms with Jo and Anne Maria in the paintball challenge while Geoff spoke,

"Lightning started in the paintball challenge by arguing with Anne Maria and Jo about who should hide there. After Jo shot Anne Maria, it was only seconds later when Victoria appeared out of nowhere and eliminated him."

"It's not my fault!" Lightning proclaimed, "Victoria is sha-sneaky, and it was all her fault." The clip continues to show the dodge ball challenge. It shows the game between Team Vengeance and Team Extreme. Lightning has the ball when Noah catches his attention, wanting Lightning to eliminate him. When he throws the ball, Izzy jump's in front of Noah and catches the ball. It also shows when Team Vengeance verse Team Backlash and Jo eliminates Lightning.

"So Noah wanted to be out, but after you threw the ball, Izzy caught it?" Bridgette asked. Lightning nodded as he spoke,

"Yeah, crazy chick ruined my chances at the million!"

"Bummer dude." Geoff said as Lightning kept watching the screen. It showed Alejandro, Cameron, Dawn, Travis and Zoey vote him off.

"Those bastards! I'll get them all!" Geoff looked startled as he spoke,

"Now, it's time for 'That's going to leave a mark!'" The screen plays and shows Courtney running to Duncan and her shooting him in the nuts. The screen changes to Chef throwing Lindsay onto the boat during the battleship challenge and her landing on Ashlee. The screen also shows Courtney smashing Lindsay into the wall with the dodge ball and Scott being hurt by Fang after he was thrown by Dakota. The segment ends and Bridgette speaks,

"Well, it's time to introduce our next guest. It's Mike's crush pushover turn powerhouse, Zoey!" The crowd applauded for Zoey as she sat down next to Lightning, who glared at her.

"What?" Zoey asked as Lightning stood.

"YOU VOTED ME OUT! YOU WILL PAY!" He yelled as he walked off the stage. Geoff and Bridgette tried to maintain the situation.

"So Zoey, let's look at your time on TDR!" The TV shows Zoey in the paintball challenge, eliminating Cody and chasing Courtney.

"Zoey started this season with a drive," Geoff said, "She eliminated Cody from the paintball challenge. After Mike and Dawn were eliminated, she started chasing Courtney, until she was shot by Ethan." Zoey watched herself on the screen,

"I have no clue where Courtney went, or how Ethan saw me and shot me!" She stated as the clip kept rolling. It showed the dodge ball challenge, where Ethan Victoria used the 'Crush the New Guy' strategy to eliminate Zoey. It also showed her, along with Brick being thrown out by Courtney.

"The strategy Ethan and Victoria used on you was harsh," Bridgette said, "And when Courtney got you eliminated, that would have been rough." Zoey nodded,

"It was, but it's just a game of dodge ball, it's all in good fun." She said with a smile. The video showed the next challenge, and when Zoey told Mike about losing her virginity.

"So why did you tell Mike about something so personal?" Geoff asked. Zoey thought for a second before answering,

"It's Mike! I really like him. I can trust him with anything." A bunch of awes were heard as the clip showed Scott overhearing, and him telling Ethan. It shows Ethan and Scott talking in the forest, and Ethan showing Alejandro.

"So THAT'S how they found out! It is all Scott and Ethan's fault I'm here." Zoey said as the video kept going, showing the confessionals of Alejandro, Ashlee, Brick, Dawn, Lindsay and Travis voting off Zoey, who was shocked.

"How could have Brick and Dawn vote me out? I thought we got along. At least Cameron didn't vote me off." Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other before Geoff spoke,

"Care to play a game of Truth or Electric Chair?" Zoey nodded as she saw the chair and strapped herself in. This made Bridgette worried,

"Aren't you nervous at all?" Zoey shook her head,

"I don't lie. I'll be fine." She said as Geoff asked the first question.

"Zoey, How mad are you with Brick and Dawn voting you off?"

"I'm not mad at them," Zoey began to speak, "They had to vote someone off, and I did cost them Team Vengeance the challenge. If I was in their shoes, I probably would have done the same." She wasn't electrocuted as Geoff continued the questions,

"What is your opinion on Scott and Ethan?"

"Scott is bad. He blackmailed Mike last season because Cameron accidentally blabbed to him, and Scott made Mike do all sorts of things, and if he refused, Scott would have told me about Mike's MPD. I don't like him one bit. And as for Ethan, I don't know his past, I know he is not what he seems, and some of the contestants are figuring it out already." Geoff looked annoyed as he read the last question,

"Last question; are you in love with Mike?"

"Yes, I am!" Zoey confessed as the crowd all awed. Bridgette let Zoey out of the chair as Geoff sat back down. Bridgette joined him as Zoey left the stage.

"Now, let's talk about Victoria." Bridgette said as the screen showed a picture of Victoria.

"Victoria created a bit of a stir when she first appeared on the island, due to the visible cuts on her wrists, but we soon learned those cuts were because she was kidnapped and taken for a whole three years!" Geoff said as Bridgette looked a bit sad.

"How she survived and escaped is anyone's guess. She was placed on Team Extreme after winning the paintball challenge by eliminating Jo, Lightning, Izzy, Trent, Courtney and Travis. In the dodge ball challenge, she eliminated Heather before being eliminated by Gwen. In the second game, she eliminated Zoey, Ashlee and Brick to win the challenge for her team. She spooked out Izzy and Sierra because of her taste in music, but gained a friend in Jo. She made enemies with Anne Maria when she poured pasta over her head." That made Geoff laugh as the picture changed from Victoria to Ethan.

"Ethan started out in the paintball challenge by eliminating Ashlee, Heather, Alejandro, Zoey and Brick. He was eliminated by Travis and placed 4th in the challenge. He was placed on Team Extreme with Victoria and formed an alliance with Scott. In the dodge ball contest, he eliminated Beth but was eliminated by Heather. In the other game, he eliminated Zoey with Victoria only to have Ashlee eliminate him right after. In the next challenge, he confessed he was homeless and that he was on the show to win the money for his family to get off the streets. In the battleship challenge, he unintentionally made Scott melt with his whisper of his name. He has proven to be a good strategist when he told Scott he wanted to get one team pull ahead of the other, then have both teams shoot and collide, sinking the team in the middle, which was exactly what happened with Team Vengeance. And has proven to have some kind of effect on Scott." Geoff finished as Bridgette spoke,

"He is very smart. But enough of the new contestants, let's talk to our last guest. She can talk to animals and read people's auras. It's Dawn!" The crowd cheered as Dawn made her way onto the stage.

"Welcome Dawn," Geoff said as Dawn sat down on the chair. "Let's take a look on your journey on Total Drama Rebellion." The screen showed her arriving on the dock. It showed her float down the tree to help Cody during the paintball challenge, only to be shot by Courtney. It also shows Dawn getting hit by a ball thrown by Izzy. It shows Dawn also getting eliminated by Courtney. The scene changes to when she confessed she killed her cat. It also shows her telling Brick that Alejandro was telling the truth about Zoey costing them the challenge. It then shows Alejandro, Brick, Lindsay and Travis voting her out. It then shows Dawn warning her team about the new threat.

"I only got 4 votes against me? That's not so bad." Dawn said. Geoff looked at her before saying,

"It was the majority of your team." Dawn just shrugged and said,

"I didn't participate in the battleship challenge, I would have voted for me if I was in their shoes."

"But why didn't you participate?" Bridgette asked.

"Because I hate violence." Geoff and Bridgette looked at her confused. But shrugged it off and continued with the show.

"Care to read people's auras whilst playing Truth or Hammer?" The peanut gallery looked scared but Dawn agreed.

"Okay then," Geoff said, "We shall have Dawn read Lightning first!" Geoff said as Lightning stood.

"Sha-What? There is no chance in hell that I'm going to let her read my-" He was cut off when Dawn started to speak,

"You blame yourself for losing your father's rings when you lost last season, and you seem to have a little crush on-" Lightning ran and blocked Dawn's mouth before she could say anything else. Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other, wondering who Lightning could have a crush on, but decided to continue with the show.

"There is no point reading Zoey," Geoff stated, "She already confessed to being in love with Mike, and nobody else is interesting enough, so that's enough of Dawn." Dawn just shrugged and sat down. Geoff and Bridgette looked to the camera,

"That's it for our first aftermath episode!" Bridgette said.

"Was that it?" Justin asked, "The chapter is so short, compared to other chapters. Why is that?" Geoff spoke up,

"Because the writer couldn't think of anything else, and there are only 3 eliminated contestants and we can't really reflect on them much. Also, they just wanted this chapter to be over with because writing the actual episodes is easier than aftermaths." Justin nodded.

"Join us next time," Bridgette spoke, "We promise the next episode and aftermath will be better! All the drama shall go down on

TOTAL

DRAMA

REBELLION!"

_Author's Note: I am so sorry for the really short chapter; it's only got 2,675 words, whereas the next shortest chapter is chapter 1, with 3,146 words. The longest chapter was chapter 3 with 5,775 words. It was short because only Lightning, Zoey and Dawn were eliminated. On the next aftermath, we will have 5 eliminated contestants, plus 5 more challenges which means longer journey videos. Please still keep reviewing. Please! Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


	7. Chapter 7 - Stay awake, for me

Total Drama Rebellion – Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hey and welcome to Chapter 7. The reason I didn't post Chapter 6 yesterday is because it is my BIRTHDAY TODAY! And in celebration of my birthday, I decided to delay Chapter 6 so I could put two new chapters today. And once again I apologize for the shitty aftermath episode; I have no excuse for that. It has also come to my attention that I said in chapter 1 that I would have interns test the stunts, and I have only been making them help set up and not actually test them out. So sorry for that, I shall be making them try out the stunts from now on._

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1._

"Last time on Total Drama Rebellion, it was good old fashioned battleship where the last team left standing won the challenge. Scott proved he wasn't as mean as he seemed when Ethan whispered in his ear. Noah and Jo switched teams, making Cody a bit nervous. Cody then confessed his feelings in the shower out loud; unaware that Noah was in there as well. Team Extreme won the challenge, and unsurprisingly, Team Vengeance lost the challenge, and the aura whisperer Dawn was eliminated. This week, campers will face their toughest challenge yet. How will Scott act around Ethan? Will Noah and Cody continue to stay in denial? And why does Team Vengeance seem to keep being in the wrong place at the wrong time? All questions answered on

TOTAL

DRAMA

REBELLION!"

**AT THE PENTHOUSE – TEAM EXTREME**

"It's a shame about Noah switching teams," Mike said as everyone ate dinner, "Me and him were starting to be friends." Jo stopped eating and looked at him.

"Are you saying that you wished I was still on Backlash? I didn't ask to switch, but it has its benefits." Jo dug into her food as Mike sighed.

_Confessional - Mike_

"First, Zoey goes home. Then Dawn leaves. And now Noah switches teams? I have no friends left on my team. If we lose, I will just hope they vote out Jo, Anne Maria or Scott.

_End Confessional – Mike_

Ethan had finished early and walked into the boys' room to get changed. Scott also finished and followed Ethan into the room,

"I wonder what they're going to be doing." Duncan said as Victoria spat out her food all over Sierra, realizing what he meant. Duncan just laughed as Sierra left to wash off, with Izzy chasing her. Meanwhile, Scott had walked in the room and noticed Ethan was shirtless. Scott admired Ethan for a second before realizing what he was doing.

_Confessional – Scott_

"What am I doing? Looking at a shirtless Ethan? And enjoying it? What is happening to me?!

_End Confessional – Scott_

Ethan, who was still shirtless, turned to see Scott.

"Hey." He said simply. Scott smiled at him as he lay on his bed next to Ethan, who changed into his pyjamas, black silk pyjama bottoms with a white long sleeve silk pyjama top, which he left unbuttoned, meaning Scott still had a good view of his chest. Ethan lay on his bed before turning to Scott and saying,

"We successfully eliminated Zoey, and we didn't need to do anything to eliminate Dawn. Who should we target next?" Scott thought for a moment before saying,

"We should target Beth." Ethan stared at Scott for a moment before exploding into laughter. Scott looked annoyed for a moment before managing to calm Ethan down,

"Dude, I'm serious. A lot of people forget that she won Total Drama Action because she wasn't in World Tour. And if she goes, Lindsay is weakened, sending her home and thus making Ashlee thankful to us then we can use her to our advantage, which will ultimately get Travis to our side as well." Ethan stared into Scott's eyes. He admitted that it was a good strategy, and Scott was much smarter than he let on, but there was one problem.

"Travis and Ashlee hate you; remember the dodge ball game and the paintball challenge?" Scott's face faltered for a moment before replying,

"They hate me, not _you,"_ Scott began to speak, "Therefore, it's _you _that will have Travis and Ashlee by your side, but I'll be standing with you pulling the strings behind the scenes. It's bulletproof." Scott finished as Ethan analysed his proposal, looking for any potential loopholes, but alas, could find none.

"What do you suggest we do?" He asked. Scott smirked as he spoke.

"I have a perfect idea."

**BONEY ISLAND – TEAM VENGEANCE**

"Three challenges in a row? Team Victory 2.0, hey that rhymes." Ashlee said as she walked into the forest, looking for firewood. She found a tree with a hole in it. Perfect for getting firewood. Ashlee started to climb the tree and put her hand in the hole to use for support. She felt a pain go through her hand and fell down the tree, bringing the object with her.

"Ow! What the fuck was that?" Ashlee said as she looked beside her, to find that the object that hurt her was the Blaineley Idol. Ashlee had squeezed it, sending the sharp nose into her hand.

"No way!" Ashlee whispered to herself.

_Confessional – Ashlee_

"The Blaineley Idol, if I get voted off, I can use this to save myself AND send someone home at the same time. Lindsay is officially fucked!"

_End Confessional - Ashlee_

Ashlee hid the idol in her shorts, got the firewood and went back to the rest of her team.

"What took you so long?" Alejandro asked impatiently.

"I couldn't find dry wood to use for ages. But this should do fine." Ashlee dumped the wood on the ground, crushing Lindsay's foot in the process.

"OWWW!" Lindsay screamed as Brick lifted the wood off her foot. Cameron took off her shoe and checked for damage, whilst Travis eyed Ashlee's crimson hand.

"And how did you get _that_?" Travis asked as he pointed to Ashlee's hand. Ashlee looked at it and spoke,

"I fell over when collecting wood and a stick slightly went through it, but I'm okay." Travis looked at her for a minute before going to start the fire.

_Confessional – Ashlee_

"That was close."

_End Confessional - Ashlee_

**BACK ON THE ISLAND – TEAM BACKLASH GIRLS CABIN**

"Why did Jo get to switch teams?" Heather said, "She practically cost us the challenge and she gets to go to the pent house. And we get _Noah _in return." Gwen sighed, she just wanted to sleep.

"Heather. SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Heather glared at Gwen.

"You can't tell me what to do-" She was cut off.

"SHUT IT!" Gwen, Dakota, Beth and Courtney yelled at the same time to shut Heather up.

_Confessional – Heather_

"Who do they think they are? Telling me what to do! I won Total Drama World Tour and came 3rd in season 1, and this is the thanks I get? I hate this place."

_End Confessional – Heather_

**TEAM BACKLASH BOY'S CABIN**

Trent and Sam were already asleep, and Noah was lying in the bunk he shared with Cody, who was also asleep. Noah listened to Cody talk in his sleep,

"Noah..." Cody mumbled, "T-That feels so good." Noah's eyes went wide in shock. Cody was fantasizing about _him_ in his sleep. Noah could only imagine what he was doing to Cody in his dream.

"Oh Noah." Cody murmured.

_Confessional – Noah_

"Cody fantasizing about me in his dream? I can work with that."

_End Confessional – Noah_

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone was at the campfire, ready for the challenge. Chris came into view and began to speak,

"I hope you got enough sleep, because we will be doing the awake-a-thon again."

_Confessional – Gwen_

"Yes! Finally I can win a challenge for my team.

_End Confessional – Gwen_

_Confessional – Trent_

"I did pretty well last time, I should do just as good this time around."

_End Confessional – Trent_

_Confessional – Cody_

"Last night, I had a dream about Noah. And not just any dream, it was a _sexual _dream. If I fall asleep near Noah again, who knows what might happen.

_End Confessional – Cody_

_Confessional – Noah_

"Not again. Back in season 1 I kissed Cody on the ear, but now I know he likes me."

_End Confessional – Noah_

The campers spread out over the campfire as Chris announced,

"A certain intern has tested out this challenge, and unfortunately, Harold only lasted 3 hours." Harold woke up and looked around to find the other contestants staring at him.

"How long was I out?" Harold asked.

"A while," Chris spoke, "And you only lasted 3 hours, which is pitiable. Now get off my island." Before Harold could think, Chef had grabbed him and threw him onto the boat of losers. Chris went on speaking,

"Hopefully you all will last more than three hours. And your challenge starts now!" Everyone broke away from their teams and went into their friendship groups. Courtney walked up to Travis and Ashlee,

"Hey, I know what I said in the battleship challenge may have been a bit harsh. But it wasn't directed at you two, it was mainly directed at Alejandro and Lindsay." Travis and Ashlee shared a glance. They both knew Courtney couldn't be trusted.

"You are attempting to strike up a friendship with us." Travis said as Courtney nodded. Ashlee stepped in.

"Courtney, the key word in Travis' sentence was _attempting._ After how you have treated people in the past, do you think we would trust you?" Courtney looked shocked as she walked away and right past Ethan.

_Confessional – Ethan_

"When Lindsay is weakened, it will also make Courtney feel stronger. Do away with of Beth, Get rid of Lindsay. Woo Travis and Ashlee on my side and get Scott to seduce Courtney, thus making Duncan jealous and Gwen angry. Trent probably still has feelings for her, and that will get him AND Cody concerned, which then makes Sierra and Noah worry. And all this will be because of Scott's idea to get Beth eliminated."

_End Confessional – Ethan_

Ethan walked over to Scott, who was lying on his back and staring at the clouds.

"Earth to Scott!" Ethan said as he waved his hand in front of Scott's face. Scott grabbed Ethan's hand and said,

"I receive the message," Scott let go of Ethan's hand and sat up, "What's up?" Ethan sat down next to Scott and started talking to him about the plan. Meanwhile, Sierra was talking to Izzy whilst keeping an eye on Cody.

_Confessional – Sierra_

"Izzy is a good friend. And Cody is as cute as ever! But I'm watching Noah like a hawk. He likes Cody, and I want to crush him. But there is one problem, Izzy and Noah are friends. So I shall wait until Izzy goes, then destroy Noah the first chance I get."

_End Confessional – Sierra_

It had been 10 hours since the challenge started, and Beth was on the verge of falling asleep. Lindsay nudged Beth,

"Stay awake, Beth. I can't do this on my own." Lindsay yawned as Ethan sat opposite them.

"Hi," He began to say, "I can't believe I haven't met you two yet but I'm Ethan. And you two are Lindsay and Beth, right?" The girls nodded.

"You two don't like Courtney, correct? Well why don't we try to make her fall asleep?"

"But Courtney is on my team," Beth said, "I don't want to limit out numbers." Ethan was quick to reply,

"Team Backlash has Gwen, Trent and Heather. Gwen won the awake-a-thon last time. Trent came 3rd and Heather was 4th. Losing one member shouldn't be a problem." Beth and Lindsay thought about it for a second before saying,

"Alright, let's hurt Courtney."

_Confessional – Ethan_

"This will be fun."

_End Confessional – Ethan_

Beth, Lindsay and Ethan walked up to Courtney. Ethan cleared his throat and started to sing a song bound to make anyone fall asleep. _(A/N: The song is 'Hello' by Evanescence. I don't own the song.)_

**Playground school bell rings again**

**Rain clouds come to play again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello**

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**

**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry**

**Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello, I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday**

Beth, Lindsay and Courtney had fallen asleep, just as planned. Ethan smirked and turned around, only to find that Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Sierra, Izzy, Duncan, Mike, Jo and Anne Maria were sleeping.

"Well done Ethan," Chris whispered, "Using that song, you took out half of the competition AND majority of your team." Ethan looked to find that the only people awake from his team were him, Scott and Victoria, whereas Backlash still had Gwen, Heather, Cody, Noah and Trent and Vengeance had Ashlee, Brick, Travis and Alejandro. Team Extreme was outnumbered.

_Confessional – Ethan_

"Good thing: I eliminated 6 people that aren't on my team. Bad thing: I eliminated 6 people that _are _on my team."

_End Confessional – Ethan_

_Confessional – Scott_

"The song was great. We might only have 3 people left, but it was worth it."

_End Confessional – Scott_

_Confessional – Victoria_

"I didn't know what Ethan's objective was, but if we lose this challenge, I can guarantee that at least 6 people will vote him off."

_End Confessional – Victoria_

"So," Travis said, "How's your hand, Ashlee?" Ashlee looked at her hand, which wasn't fully healed and had a white bandage over it.

"It's fine. I'll live." Travis smiled at her before asking,

"Who do you think will go next?" Ashlee studied everyone before coming to a conclusion.

"If we lose, Lindsay or Cameron will leave. If Backlash loses, Beth or Courtney shall depart. And If Extreme loses, well then Ethan will go home." Travis nodded as Chris began to speak.

"10 hours and 12 people are out, and 12 people are left. It's time to raise the bar with some fairytales." Chef appeared in that pink outfit again with a harp as Travis and Ashlee burst out laughing. Chef grabbed one of the fairytale books and threw it at the pair. Both ducked and the book connected with Alejandro, sending him to the ground and asleep. Heather laughed and Travis and Ashlee let out an irritated groan as it meant that they only had three people left. Chris starts reading a fairytale.

"Once upon a time, there were three bears that lived in a little house right in the middle of the forest. There was great big Father Bear, and medium-sized Mother Bear, and little tiny Baby Bear." A thud was heard as Cody and Noah fell asleep right next to each other. Travis and Ashlee went and sat by the sleeping pair, watching them to see if Noah would kiss Cody's ear again. Chris kept reading and soon, Heather fell asleep as well as Trent. Meanwhile, Brick and Victoria sat around the fire, trying to keep warm.

"So," Victoria said, "How did fashion school work out?" Brick looked at her for a minute before saying,

"I didn't get in. They thought I wasn't what their company needed."

"Don't tell me you went to Kim Kardashian." Victoria joked as Brick laughed. Victoria shivered as the wind picked up. Brick noticed this and he pulled Victoria towards him in an attempt to keep her warm. Victoria stopped shaking and snuggled into Brick.

"Thank you, Brick." She said before she fell asleep in his arms. Ashlee and Travis were still watching Noah and Cody sleep. Cody turned to face Noah, who pulled him into a hug, which Cody cuddled into.

"N-Noah..." Cody muttered in his sleep. Noah hugged him tighter as he planted a kiss onto Cody's lips, all while they were both sleeping. Cody leaned into the kiss as Travis and Ashlee watched on. Gwen overheard this and walked to the pair,

"Cody and Noah? At least he isn't after me anymore." She went to Duncan's lying body and wrapped herself around him, unaware she was the only member left on her team that was awake. Chris saw this and spoke,

"Ethan, Scott, Brick, Travis and Ashlee. Gwen has just fallen asleep, which means that Team Backlash lost the challenge and will be sending someone home." After hearing this Ashlee, Brick and Travis cheered at the fact that they won't be going to Boney Island _again._ However, this woke up everyone else.

"What's all the commotion?" Courtney said as she rubbed her eyes. Travis and Ashlee turned to her and yelled,

"Gwen fell asleep, which means Backlash will be sending someone home tonight!" At hearing this, Cameron, Lindsay and Alejandro celebrated that they get to stay on the island. Courtney screamed as she walked over to Gwen and shook her awake.

"Mmmmm," Gwen said opening her eyes, "ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed realizing it was Courtney that woke her up.

"You cost us the challenge. You are going home!" And with that, Courtney walked away. Meanwhile, Cody and Noah were still kissing each other when they woke up. They looked at each other for a second before pulling their lips apart.

"Morning Lovebirds." Noah and Cody turned to see Travis and Ashlee sitting near them. Noah quickly sat up,

"What did we do?" Travis and Ashlee stayed quiet.

"What did we do?!" Cody said.

"You guys were making out and moaning each other's names whilst you two were sleeping." Ashlee said. Noah and Cody looked at each other before Noah took Cody's hand.

"We need to talk." Cody nodded as they walked into the forest, still holding hands. Travis and Ashlee sighed, there went their entertainment. They both looked at each other before both falling asleep.

"And Goldilocks jumped up in fright. She ran down the stairs and out of the house as fast as she could. The End." Chris said as he closed the book. He noticed that everyone had gone back except for Travis and Ashlee, who were asleep, Ethan and Scott, who were still fairly awake, And Brick, who was still holding a sleeping Victoria in his arms. Ethan and Scott decided to play 20 questions.

"What is your full name?" Scott asked Ethan.

"Ethan James Blade," Ethan said, "What kind of accommodation do you live in?"

"A farm," Scott replied, "What do you want to be when you are older?"

"A detective. What was it like competing with all the chemical waste last season?"

"It was hard at first but you got used to it. What is your favourite colour?"

"Orange. If you could choose how you died, how would you go?" Ethan didn't receive a reply. Ethan looked to Scott to find that he was asleep.

"Well then, that answers that." Ethan sighed as he went to sit with Brick.

"Looks like we are the only ones left." Ethan said to Brick, who nodded in reply. Victoria stirred as she woke up. She looked to Brick, who smiled at her. She smiled back as she saw Ethan. Then she realized what happened.

"Fuck it," Victoria said, "I fell asleep didn't I?" Ethan nodded as Victoria sighed.

"Well good luck boys. I'm going to have a shower." Victoria left as Ethan turned to Brick.

"Do you want to me to sing a song?" Unaware of what happened last time, Brick nodded as Ethan smirked.

_Confessional – Ethan_

"This game is so easy that it's almost not fun. Almost."

_End Confessional - Ethan_

Ethan took a deep breath and began to sing. _(A/N: The song is 'Dreams' by Fleetwood Mac.)_

**Now here you go again**

**You say you want your freedom**

**Well, who am I to keep you down**

**It's only right that you should play the way you feel**

**But listen carefully to the sound **

**Of your loneliness**

**Like a heartbeat drives you mad**

**In the stillness of remembering what you had**

**And what you lost**

**And what you had**

**And what you lost**

**Thunder only happens when it's raining**

**Players only love you when they're playing**

**Say women, they will come and they will go**

**When the rain washes you clean, you'll know**

**You'll know**

**Now here I go again I see**

**The crystal vision**

**I keep my visions to myself**

**It's only me**

**Who wants to wrap around your dreams and**

**Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?**

**Dreams of loneliness **

**Like a heartbeat drives you mad**

**In the stillness of remembering what you had**

**And what you lost**

**And what you had**

**And what you lost**

**Thunder only happens when it's raining**

**Players only love you when they're playing**

**Women, they will come and they will go**

**When the rain washes you clean, you'll know**

**Thunder only happens when it's raining**

**Players only love you when they're playing**

**Say women, they will come and they will go**

**When the rain washes you clean, you'll know**

**You'll know**

**You will know**

**You'll know**

Ethan finished as he noticed Brick had fallen asleep. He grinned to himself as he turned to Chris,

"And Ethan wins the challenge for Team Extreme!" Chris said. Ethan stepped over Brick and walked to Scott, who was still sleeping. Ethan didn't want to wake him, so he slowly scooped up Scott bridal style and walked to the pent house. He opened the door and entered the boy's room. Ethan slowly threw open the covers and took off Scott's shoes and socks. He put Scott onto the bed and pulled the blankets over him. Ethan then silently left the room. Meanwhile, Noah and Cody were still talking in the forest.

"Cody," Noah began to speak, "This isn't easy for me to say, so I'll just come out with it. I like you, and I know you like me too." Cody looked at Noah, shocked and confused.

"H-H-How d-do you kn-know I l-l-l-like y-you?" Cody stuttered out.

"I heard you moan about me in your sleep, saying how it felt so good. And when you were talking to yourself in the shower-"

"You were there?!" Cody asked. Noah nodded. Cody just stood there. He was overwhelmed with emotions that he couldn't control himself. He rushed up to Noah and kissed him. Noah was initially shocked with Cody's forwardness, but leaned into the kiss.

**CAMPFIRE CEREMONY – TEAM BACKLASH ELIMINATION NO.1**

All the members of Team Backlash sat at the campfire pit, wanting to get the elimination over with.

"Team Backlash, welcome to your first elimination ceremony of the season. Like in season one, if you are safe, you will receive a marsh mellow. If you don't, you are eliminated. Now, get voting!"

**TIME FOR THE ELIMINATION**

Okay then, the following people gets to stay for another 3 days...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dakota."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Noah."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cody."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sam."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Heather."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Trent."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Gwen. This is the last marsh mellow, Courtney and Beth, it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Courtney!" Beth sighed as Courtney caught her marsh mellow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A scream was heard as Lindsay ran towards Beth and hugged her tightly. Lindsay started crying as Chef pulled her away from Beth.

"Win for us, Lindsay!" Lindsay nodded as Beth walked onto the boat of losers. As it drove away, Lindsay shouted,

"I miss you already!"

"I miss you more!" Beth shouted back.

"I MISS YOU INFINITLY MORE! GOODBYE!"

"Team Vengeance finally doesn't go to Boney Island," Chris yells over a crying Lindsay, "And it's about time Noah and Cody hooked up. And when Ethan carried Scott to the bed, all that will cause more drama next time on

TOTAL

DRAMA

REBELLION!" Lindsay is still crying as Chris tells her to shut up.

_**Voting Confessionals:**_

_Beth: Courtney is bossy, annoying and a threat. And if she goes, it will benefit our team._

_Cody: Noah and I have both agreed to vote off Beth._

_Courtney: BOYFRIEND STEALER COST US THE CHALLENGE! SHE'S GONE!_

_Dakota: I am voting for Beth. She has been useless in every challenge, and just because you won a season only makes you that more of a threat._

_Gwen: It's only a matter of time before Courtney finally tries to kill me, so I'm voting for her on behalf of me and Duncan._

_Heather: Courtney threw challenges in World Tour to get rid of Gwen; I don't want that happening again._

_Noah: Beth was the first one to fall asleep; I can deal with Courtney later._

_Sam: I'm voting for Beth. She is worthless._

_Trent: Although Gwen cost us the challenge, she is more useful than Beth. So I'm voting for Beth._

_**Beth: 5 votes (Cody, Dakota, Noah, Sam and Trent)**_

_**Courtney: 3 votes (Beth, Gwen and Heather)**_

_**Gwen: 1 vote (Courtney)**_

Elimination Order: Lightning, Zoey, Dawn, Beth,

Team Backlash: Sam, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Noah, Dakota, Trent and Courtney.

Team Extreme: Sierra, Jo, Anne Maria, Scott, Mike, Duncan, Izzy, Ethan and Victoria

Team Vengeance: Cameron, Lindsay, Ashlee, Alejandro, Brick and Travis.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the Katie/Sadie elimination remake, I thought it was funny so I used it. And I finally decided to NOT make Team Vengeance lose, but I didn't want them to totally win because I like to have Ashlee pissed off. Sorry Ashlee (She reads the story) But it's true. What do you think of how Noah and Cody got together? And also your thoughts on Ashlee finding the Blaineley idol. School has started for me again, but I still have no homework, so I'll try to update this story every two weeks at worst. And I'm deciding to continue this story up until the merge before being based on reviews now. I'll also warn you when the next aftermath is so you can prepare for it. Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


End file.
